Mise en quarantaine
by Blinis
Summary: Un an après l'intrusion de M. Clark au SGMW hospital, les médecins se retrouvent confrontés à une seconde mise en quarantaine...  Spoilers saison 7.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**C'est ma tout première fic, alors soyez indulgents ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous le voulez (pour me dire si je peux continuer ou si je ferai mieux d'arrêter par exemple^^)**

« Anna Connor, 35 ans, blessures ouvertes et fractures multiples sur le membre inférieur, accident de voiture, inconsciente quand on l'a retrouvée. »

« Maman! »

« Sally Connor, 6 ans, état de choc mais pas de blessures physiques apparentes… »

« Réveille-toi maman! »

Bipés quelques minutes plus tôt, l'équipe de trauma du Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital s'activait autour de la femme et de sa fille, menant rapidement le brancard vers l'intérieur de l'hôpital.

« Bipez Sheperd et Robbins! » Ordonna Owen par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il poussait la femme dans la salle de trauma 1 avant de commencer son examen. »

« M…maman… »

Le chef de trauma se retourna alors pour faire face à la petite fille dont les pleurs s'étaient intensifiés depuis sa sortie de l'ambulance. Ses yeux, rougit par ses larmes, reflétaient son inquiétude et son incompréhension face à ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

« Cristina, prend soin d'elle en attendant Robbins. » demanda-t-il avant de reposer son regard sur sa patiente

« - Quoi? Je suis chirurgien, pas baby-sitter, demande à Karev! » lui rétorqua-t-elle sans quitter la patiente des yeux.

« Tu es sérieusement en train d'insinuer que mes tournées en pédiatrie sont du baby-sitting? » s'indigna l'intéressé.

« Sérieusement… oui. »

« Mais… »

Le jeune chirurgien fut coupé dans son élan par un cri aigu. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit la petite fille se tordre de douleur, ses mains sur son front, et du sang coulant abondamment de son nez…

Pendant ce temps….

« Pourquoi devons-nous transmettre des placebos Derek? Pourquoi? Je veux dire…bien sur, je connais l'importance des placébos dans un essai clinique, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de n'injecter que ça! »

L'essai clinique n'avait commencé que quelques mois auparavant, et déjà, une ombre de découragement planait au dessus de la jeune femme

« L'ordinateur décide, Meredith. »

« Oh, je sais que l'ordinateur décide, mais il pourrait nous mettre un vrai traitement de temps en temps! »

Meredith se dirigeait rageusement vers le bureau des infirmières à la recherche de dossiers à remplir pour calmer ses nerfs. La motivation et l'excitation qu'elle avait éprouvé au début de l'essai clinique s'estompaient de jour en jour, aussi rapidement que les placébos transmis étaient nombreux. Elle avait beau savoir l'importance de ses substances, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inutile.

« Et on aura jamais d'enfants. »

Derek, qui était resté à coté d'elle, fut tout d'abord surpris par la dernière déclaration de sa femme qu'il n'avait vraiment pas vu venir, puis il ferma les yeux et soupira silencieusement, cherchant les mots justes pour la consoler. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils essayaient, en vain, et le traitement que Meredith avait entamé n'avait réussi qu'a la rendre aveugle, ce qui avait été un nouveau coup dur pour eux.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, releva grâce à son index le menton de son épouse, l'obligeant à plonger son regard dans le sien. Les yeux rouges et humides de la jeune femme lui brisèrent le cœur.

« On y arrivera. Demain, la semaine prochaine, dans un mois ou dans des années, je ne sais pas, mais on y arrivera. »

A ces mots, Meredith s'écroula dans les bras de son mari dont le bipeur se mit à retentir.

Callie détestait les urgences. L'excitation des docteurs, la panique des patients, le bruit que ces deux facteurs occasionnaient la fatiguait, et l'organisation parfaite que demandait cette section de l'hôpital la stressait au plus haut point. Mais il existait dans son esprit quelque chose de bien pire que des urgences bondées…des urgences désertes.

En deux heures de garde, deux longues, ennuyantes heures de garde, n'étaient arrivés qu'un homme paniqué par une coupure superficielle sur le bras de son fils, qui ne demandait même pas de sutures, et une patiente et sa fille qui ont été immédiatement transférées en neuro…Oui, les urgences vides sont à mourir d'ennui…

Poussant un long et profond soupir, elle attrapa un stylo qui trainait sur le bureau et commença à le faire tourner habilement entre ses doigts, essayant de se concentrer uniquement sur le mouvement du crayon plutôt que sur ce qui occupait son esprit chaque heure, chaque minute depuis des semaines. Mais c'était sans espoir.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, un peu moins de cinq mois auparavant, son monde s'était écroulé. Et le retour d'Arizona, fraichement revenue d'Afrique n'avait pas simplifié les choses, car même si elle avait déclaré faire parti de cette aventure, de rester auprès de Callie, des tensions subsistaient entre elles (sans parler de Mark), et cela, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« Ais-je une chance de connaitre l'objet de tes pensées? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fais aux urgences? » demanda une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter au passage.

« Aucune chance Mark, mes pensées sont privées, et les urgences…j'adore ça! », puis, en se retournant « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite? Ce n'est pas comme si les elles étaient bondées et qu'on aurait besoin de tes services. Je veux dire…regarde! » elle montra vaguement la salle vide de sa main « Rien, personne, il ne se passe rien, comme si tout Seattle s'était ligué contre moi pour que je m'ennuie, et donc que je me mette à penser à tout et n'importe quoi, enfin quand je dis tout et n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas vraiment n'importe quoi, ce qui nous arrive n'est pas n'importe quoi et j'étais venue aux urgences pour oublier tout ça, pour… »

« Ok, ok » la stoppa Mark, puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation: « Il faut qu'on parle. Toi, moi, Robbins, il faut qu'on parle »

« Quoi? Vous ne savez pas parler » ricana la chirurgienne orthopédique « Vous ne savez pas VOUS parler, vous ne savez pas faire autre chose que de vous disputer! »

« C'est pour ça que nous devons parler, calmement et tous les trois »

Le sérieux de Mark étonnait Callie, l'inquiétait même. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, mais les rares fois où elle l'avait entendu parler de cette manière, il y avait toujours une bonne raison…

Elle fut interrompue une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, non pas par Mark, mais par son bipeur, et blêmit à la lecture du message. Levant la tête vers son ami qui l'avait aussi reçu, elle lui jeta un regard effrayé et pris sa tête dans ses mains.

Au même moment, dans le couloir de cardiologie, Teddy Altman faisait les cent pas devant une chambre, les murmures et les soupirs qui sortaient de sa bouche mêlant colère et tristesse. Stoppant enfin ses pas, elle fit face à la porte encore fermée, et poussa un dernier soupir en fermant ses s'était attachée à l'homme derrière cette porte. Son passé difficile, sa malchance, l'avaient touché, et lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de l'aider, de se marier, elle n'aurait jamais pensé prendre ça autant à cœur.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle saisit enfin la poignée et entra dans la chambre d'un air qui se voulait assuré.

Il était là, il l'attendait, dans son pyjama d'hôpital à propos duquel il avait fait maintes et maintes blagues. Voyant entrer sa visiteuse, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire franc, bien que cachant malgré tout une certaine inquiétude.

« Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles? »

« Henry, je suis désolée, il y a des complications. Je dois être franche, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour y remédier et retirer les tumeurs, mais le chemin est encore long et incertain. »

Henry éloigna son regard de Teddy et fronça les sourcils, tournant ses yeux vers le bout de son lit.

« D'accord…Je repars en chirurgie alors? Quand? »

« Henry, on ne sait même pas si vous pourrez résister à une nouvelle intervention » , puis la voix de la jeune femme se brisa « Henry, je suis désolée »…

« **Bip bip bip bip »**

Au son de son bipeur, la chirurgienne le sortit de sa poche et commença à lire le message.

« Oh non! »


	2. Chapter 2

_« Hôpital en quarantaine- durée indéterminée - plus d'informations aussi vite que possible -ceci n'est pas un exercice»_

« Et merde! »

« Jackson… »

Jackson Avery et Lexie Grey venaient d'être réveillés en sursaut après un court repos dans une salle de garde par leur bipeur respectifs, et le message qui y était apparu n'était pas des plus rassurant.

« Ce n'est peut-être qu'un exercice ?» Tenta Lexie sans décrocher son regard du bipeur qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main.

« _Ceci n'est pas un exercice, _ça me parait clair pourtant » répliqua sèchement le jeune homme.

Surprise par la dureté de ses paroles, Lexie tourna son regard vers Jackson qui était déjà en train de se rhabiller. Ses mouvements étaient mal assurés et la jeune femme remarqua qu'il tremblait tandis qu'il enfilait sa blouse. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se retourna vers Lexie qui était resté allongée, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et s'excusa:

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… » il ravala sa salive, les mots avaient du mal à sortir « Cette situation à une air de déjà-vu, et je n'aime pas ça… »

En effet, cette situation était sinistrement familière, et le souvenir de leur dernière mise en quarantaine avait laissé de profondes marques dans sa mémoire ainsi que dans celle de tous les autres employés de l'hôpital. La simple idée de revivre le calvaire qu'ils avaient tous enduré le rendait malade, et même si un an s'était écoulé depuis ce jour, il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller la nuit, criant les noms de Charles et de Reed. Il n'était pas prêt à revivre une telle journée, ni à ressentir un telle peur pour sa vie et pour celle de ses amis.

Lexie se leva alors pour se retrouver en position assise sur le lit.

« On ne sait même pas se qu'il se passe, ce n'est peut-être pas si …si grave? » Elle se voulait rassurante pour Jackson, mais fut trahie par un léger tremblement dans sa voix. Après tout, une mise en quarantaine était toujours quelque chose de préoccupant…

« Espérons-le, mais pour être sur, habille-toi vite et allons voir se qu'il se passe »

Une fois habillée, Lexie suivit Jackson qui s'était déjà précipité dans le couloir à la recherche de docteurs, d'infirmières, n'importe qui susceptible d'avoir plus d'informations sur ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Derek et Meredith à l'autre bout du couloir, elle tira sur la manche de Jackson et les montra du doigt avant de se lancer à leur rencontre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Jackson à Derek lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à leur hauteur.

« Aucune idée » répondit le neurochirurgien en haussant les épaules « Mais je dois vous laisser, j'ai aussi été bipé pour une patiente. Restez-là, et essayer de ne pas paniquer, d'accord? »

Ayant perçu les acquiescements des trois résidents, Derek se pencha pour donner un rapide baiser à Meredith avant de se diriger vers le couloir de la neuro, laissant les sœurs Grey et Jackson pour le moins troublés.

Se hâtant vers la chambre 203 pour laquelle il venait d'être bipé, Derek heurta de plein fouet une jeune femme qui courait dans la direction opposée.

« April? Est-ce que tout va bien? » demanda-t-il, ayant le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Ch…chef Sheperd, enfin je v…veux dire, docteur Shepherd »

Ses mains tremblaient et son regard mêlait effroi et panique, une attitude qui n'était pas inconnue au chirurgien.

« Dr Kepner .» il plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'April, posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour tenter de la calmer « Vous êtes en état de choc, que se passe t'il? ? »

« Dr Hunt m…m'a demandé de v…vous retrouver…Il d…dit que vous ne pouvez p…pas entrer c….comme ça dans la chambre. » Elle fit une pause et essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. « Il y a un problème »

Sur ces mots, April se dirigea vers un couloir et demanda à Derek de la suivre.

* * *

_« Hôpital en quarantaine- durée indéterminée - plus d'informations aussi vite que possible -ceci n'est pas un exercice»_

On aurait pu croire que le message que Miranda Bailey trouva sur son bipeur à sa sortie du bloc opératoire n'avait aucun effet sur elle en voyant son visage, resté de marbre, mais il n'en était rien. Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, et ses pas, lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau des infirmières, étaient mal assurés.

Une fois arrivée au croisement des couloirs où le personnel de l'hôpital allait et venait, elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir la tension qui y régnait: les employés étaient réunis en petits groupes, chuchotant entre eux comme si personne ne devait les entendre. A chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait dans leur champ de vision, et ce fut le cas pour le docteur Bailey, toutes les têtes se tournaient vers le nouveau venu et les chuchotements semblaient s'amplifier. Faisant semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué, Miranda se dirigea vers son infirmier préféré.

« Docteur Bailey » l'accueillit Eli avec un sourire malicieux « Un petit tour en salle de garde? »

« Mmm…Je préférerai savoir ce qu'il se passe par ici » grogna-t-elle.

« Dans ce cas, je ne peux pas vous satisfaire . »

Elle saisit un dossier et entreprit de le remplir, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Des flashs du docteur Percy lui revenait en mémoire, et son cœur se serra… elle n'avait pas pu le sauver, et il était mort dans ses bras, tout ça à cause d'un tireur fou et de…elle leva brusquement son regard…et de ces stupides ascenseurs qui lui avait bloqué l'accès aux blocs. Mais aujourd'hui, ils semblaient en parfait état de marche. Sachant cela, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement…

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais savoir que les ascenseurs fonctionnaient la rassurait étrangement. Mais était-ce une si bonne chose…

* * *

« Docteur Altman, tout va bien? »

Teddy sursauta nerveusement lorsqu'Henry prononça ces mots. Elle était restée immobile pendant ce qui lui paraissait être plusieurs minutes, même si elle savait qu'il ne devait s'agir en réalité que de quelques secondes. Se tournant vers son mari, elle émit un faux sourire en lui répondant.

« Oui, tout va bien. Je dois y aller, des affaires à régler…je reviens le plus vite possible. »

Et elle sortit de la chambre sans attendre de réponse.

Une fois dans le couloir, elle aperçu Callie qui se hâtait vers l'ascenseur, et eut juste le temps de l'appeler avant qu'elle ne monte entendu son nom, la latina se retourna et vit Teddy qui courait vers elle. Mais à peine la chirurgienne de cardiologie avait-elle pu la rejoindre qu'elle lui demanda, sa voix tremblante d'inquiétude:

« Teddy, où est Arizona? »

« Je ne sais pas » puis, même si elle connaissait la réponse, elle lui demanda si elle avait reçu le message.

« Bien sur que je l'ai reçu, tout le monde l'a reçu »

« Est-ce possible que ce ne soit juste qu'une mauvaise blague? » essaya-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

« Je ne pense pas, l'accès vers l'extérieur de l'hôpital est bloqué« répondit elle avant d'ajouter « mais pas celui entre les différents services »

« Vraiment » demanda Teddy, étonnée « mais la dernière fois… »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec la dernière fois » la coupa Callie « il ne peut pas y avoir de tireur dans cet hôpital, des systèmes de sécurité sont là pour ça. » assura-t-elle, essayant plus de se convaincre qu'autre chose. « Je viens des urgences, les accès entre les étages sont libres, il y a du monde dans les couloirs, seuls les sorties vers l'extérieur sont bloquées…il n'y a PAS de tireur. »

« D'accord, d'accord » concéda Teddy « Où est Mark, il était parti te retrouver la dernière fois que je l'ai vu? »

« Il cherche Lexie »

« Alors allons chercher Arizona…tu as essayé de la biper? »

« Elle ne répond pas … »


	3. Chapter 3

_Son estomac était en feu et sa tête semblait prête à exploser. Des frissons parcouraient son corps douloureux tandis que ses mains vinrent se placer sur son front, comme si elles pouvaient soulager l'atroce douleur qui semblait transpercer le haut de son crane. De fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau frissonnante, et l'état général de son corps affaiblit l'obligèrent à mettre les genoux à terre. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent lentement et les ténèbres l'entourèrent…_

_

* * *

_

Meredith, Lexie et Jackson étaient restés ensemble dans le même couloir depuis le départ précipité de Derek, mais avaient à peine échangés quelques mots. Assis côte à côte sur les chaises qui bordaient le couloir, ils semblaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées.

Lexie, qui avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Jackson, avait le regard vague. Son pied droit tapait nerveusement sur le sol ce qui avait le don d'agacer sa demi-sœur qui n'hésita pas à le lui faire remarquer:

« Hum, Lexie, je comprend que tu sois un peu sur les nerfs, mais ce n'est pas en tapant du pied que ça ira mieux, tu devrais manger quelque chose », puis elle se tourna pour lui faire face, et remarqua pour la première fois sa proximité avec Jackson. « Vous…hum…êtes ensemble? »

Lexie croisa le regard de Meredith et lui envoya un sourire gêné tandis que Jackson gardait son regard rivé sur le mur face à lui, comme s'il n'avait rien suivit de la conversation entre les deux sœurs. Ayant eu sa réponse, Meredith se replongea dans ses pensées, et Lexie fit de même.

Tous restèrent ainsi dans un silence confortable, rompu quelques instants plus tard par le bruit de pas précipités qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

Levant ensemble leur têtes, ils virent Mark Sloan qui couraient dans leur direction. A la vue du chirurgien plastique, Lexie et Jackson se séparèrent immédiatement et se levèrent. Essoufflé, Mark s'arrêta à leur hauteur et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Vous allez bien… »

« Bien sur qu'on va bien Mark, inutile de t'inquiéter pour nous, nous sommes adultes et complètement capables de prendre soin de nous sans ton aide » répliqua Lexie

Mark et Meredith lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif, surpris par la dureté des paroles de la jeune résidente.

« Ma petite sœur est un peu inquiète, ce qui est compréhensible vu la situation… » tenta Meredith, comme pour la défendre.

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose » proposa alors Mark, conscient que la nourriture était un tranquillisant pour la brunette. Il espérait alors recevoir un sourire de la jeune femme, mais il ne gagna qu'un regard noir.

« Nous devons trouver le chef » décida Jackson qui n'avait manifestement rien suivit encore une fois « Allons chercher le chef Webber, je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans cet hôpital sans savoir ce qui se passe! »

Les quatre chirurgiens se dirigèrent alors vers le bureau du chef, mais se doutaient bien qu'ils n'y trouveraient probablement personne…

* * *

« Je suis sure qu'elle va bien…»

« Teddy! »

« Pourquoi elle irait mal après tout? » »

« Teddy, n'essaye jamais de convaincre une femme enceinte que tout va bien quand elle sent que quelque chose va mal! »

« … »

Callie et Teddy se hâtaient vers le service pédiatrique où elles espéraient retrouver Arizona saine et sauve. Bien que rien dans le message ne laissait entendre un danger vital direct, aucune d'entre elles n'avait oublié les évènement de l'année passée, et si elles avaient retenu une leçon de cette tragédie, autre le fait que la vie était courte, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un message exigeant une mise en quarantaine.

Au détour d'un couloir, elles croisèrent le docteur Bailey, trop occupée à remplir un dossier pour remarquer leur présence.

« Docteur Bailey? »

« Mmmmmoui? » elle releva la tête vers les deux chirurgiennes qui se tenaient devant elle et nota que Callie était d'une pâleur inquiétante. « Allez vous reposer Torres, vous avez l'air épuisée et vous faites peur aux patients »

« Charmant!»

« Nous cherchions le Dr Robbins, vous ne l'auriez pas aperçu par hasard? » demanda Teddy tandis que Callie continuait de fixer Bailey avec indignation.

« Non… » répondit Miranda, et elle replongea la tête dans ses dossiers.

« Ok, on va descendre en pédiatrie » dit elle en se tournant vers Callie « A plus tard Dr Bailey! »

Mais la petite chirurgienne avait déjà refermé son dossier, prête à suivre ses deux collègues.

« Je vous suit, je ne tiens pas spécialement à rester toute seule… vous savez, avec la mise en quarantaine… » se justifia-t-elle, répondant aux regards étonnés des deux jeunes femmes.

Puis elles partirent toutes les trois vers le service pédiatrique.

* * *

Le chef Webber marchait à toute allure dans les couloirs de son hôpital, ignorant son personnel qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui soutirer des informations. Les docteurs, les infirmiers, les pharmaciens…tous le suivait, lui posait des questions, lui demandait s'il s'agissait d'un exercice, combien de temps durerait la quarantaine, ou plus simplement, voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait. Mais à toute ces questions, Richard ne pouvait apporter la moindre réponse.

Quand le docteur Hunt lui avait envoyé ce message, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le transmettre au reste de l'hôpital, sans pour autant connaitre le réel problème. La confiance qu'il accordait à l'ancien soldat l'avait amené à condamner les sorties sans poser d'autres questions, mais il devait maintenant découvrir pourquoi.

Repoussant de son mieux les assauts de ses collègues, Richard se faufila dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton qui le mènerait en neurologie.

* * *

_Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, la douleur revint instantanément, bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. S'habituant peu à peu à la lumière qui inondait la salle, ses yeux commencèrent à reconnaitre le visage des docteurs présents avant son évanouissement. Luttant contre l'envie de se rendormir et d'oublier sa souffrance, le docteur ouvrit la bouche afin de demander pourquoi sa tête et son estomac étaient si douloureux, mais seul un grognement fut émis. L'effort que lui avait demandé cette action l'obligea à refermer les yeux, et à retomber dans un sommeil profond…_


	4. Chapter 4

« Docteur Hunt, vous allez devoir m'expliquer! Ouvrez-moi cette foutue porte!»

En arrivant en neurologie, Richard Webber avait été surpris de trouver un couloir vide. Ni infirmier, ni titulaire, ni résident n'était présent, personne... On aurait dit un couloir fantôme, et le chef ne savait plus à quoi s'attendre.

Ayant entendu du bruit venant d'une chambre vers sa droite, il s'était alors approché et avait aussitôt reconnu la voix du Dr Hunt qui donnait des ordres et avait l'air paniqué.

« Hunt, ici le chef, je vous ordonne de me laisser entrer! » cria-t-il en cognant sur la porte. Mais il ne reçut aucune réponse, et le chef de trauma continuait de crier.

« Chef? »

« Sheperd? Kepner?» fit Richard, surpris « Qu'est-ce qu… »

« Vous ne pouvez pas entrer, restez en arrière!» le coupa Derek.

C'est alors que Richard remarqua l'équipement que portait le titulaire…

Il était vêtu d'une combinaison stérile qui lui recouvrait le corps de la tête aux pied, et ses mains étaient gantées. Pas la moindre parcelle de sa peau n'était en contact avec l'air ambiant. C'est à ce moment précis que le chef commença à comprendre, mais Derek fut le premier à prendre la parole:

« Suspicion d'Ebola, Hunt m'a appelé pour confirmer le diagnostique »

Le chef resta sans voix; il avait lu des documents sur cette maladie. Et avoir un patient contaminé dans son hôpital n'était clairement pas une bonne chose.

Après un instant de silence où aucun des trois chirurgiens n'avait osé reprendre la parole, Webber demanda:

« Qui est dans cette chambre? ».

Il s'était attendu à entendre Derek répondre, mais April s'en chargea.

« Humm…une certaine Anna Connor et sa fille, ainsi que Dr Hunt, Dr Robbins, Cristina Yang… » elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir, il lui manquait quelqu'un. « Ah…et Alex Karev! »

« Bon sang! » s'exclama le chef « Cette maladie est extrêmement contagieuse, faites les sortir d'ici tout de suite! »

« C'est impossible, ils sont peut-être déjà tous contaminés » répondit Derek tristement, puis il ajouta dans un soupir « la maladie n'est pas mortelle à 100%, Hunt à sans doute tout fait pour limiter les risques, et je vais voir si je peux faire quelque chose de mon côté. En attendant, il faut interdire l'accès aux urgences, c'est ici que l'on a accueillit la patiente à son arrivée…et il faudrait prévenir les ambulanciers, ils ont aussi peut être été infectés, dites leur de se présenter à l'hôpital …»

Sur ces mots, le neurochirurgien mis son masque, se tourna vers la porte et entra dans la chambre.

De son côté, Richard Webber sortit son bipeur. Il avait un message à envoyer, et espérait vivement que les mesures de précautions qu'il transmettrait n'arriveraient pas trop tard entre les mains du personnel…

* * *

_« Alerte- Suspicion d'épidémie hautement contagieuse- urgences fermées- si symptômes présents, se présenter en neurologie- munissez-vous de masques autant que possible »_

« Nous y voila, épidémie…paaarfait! »

Jackson rangea furieusement son bipeur dans la poche de sa blouse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce raffut, que toute cette inquiétude avait été causée par… une vilaine grippe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Jackson? » demanda Meredith, levant les sourcils.

« Je veux dire qu'alors que je pensais… non…que TOUT LE MONDE pensait qu'il y avait un TIREUR dans l'hôpital, le chef s'amusait à nous regarder paniquer, attendant le bon moment pour nous annoncer que la grannnnde menace, que le grannnnnd danger qui planait sur nous n'était qu'une vilaine grippe. » Il se retourna et donna un coup de pied dans la poubelle qui était posée non loin de lui. « Bon sang! »

Lexie, qui n'était pas habituée aux accès de colère du beau chirurgien, entama une relecture du message. Après l'avoir relu une petite dizaine de fois, mot par mot, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, et, inquiète de l'énerver encore plus, fit d'une petite voix:

« Jackson, il n'est écrit nulle part qu'il s'agit d'une simple grippe. Ca peut être quelque chose de plus grave, j'ai d'ailleurs lu quelque chose à ce sujet, dans un hôpital au Sud du pays, où il y a eu une dizaine de morts en 1996 à cause de… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de Lexipédia maintenant! » s'exclama-t-il « Si c'était si grave, tous les services auraient été fermés, et on serait déjà entre les mains d'experts prêt à nous dire si nous avons été contaminé ou non, il n'y aurait jamais eu de quarantaine! »

« Si justement, dans cet article, il était question de quarantaine … »

« Non Lexie! Tais-toi! Je t'interdis de… » Jackson était maintenant tourné vers Lexie. La fureur dans ses yeux effrayait la jeune femme. Il semblait prêt à lever la main sur elle….

« STOP! »

Meredith, Lexie et Jackson se tournèrent vers Mark qui lui, ne fixait que Avery. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs et sa voix était dure mais calme lorsqu'il s'adressa au jeune homme.

« Ne refais jamais ça. » Il regarda Lexie rejoindre les bras de sa sœur, « Sinon, je serai là pour te le faire regretter. » Puis, après s'être assuré que la brunette allait bien, il ajouta, faisant comprendre à tous le monde que la dispute était close: « Ok, allons chercher nos masques. »

* * *

Henry Burton fixait le plafond de sa chambre, occupé à écouter les bruits de couloir qui fusaient derrière la porte de sa chambre. Même s'il ne voyait rien, il se doutait bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans cet hôpital…D'abord, Teddy avait reçu un message qui, il l'avait vu sur son visage, l'avait inquiété, et maintenant, il pouvait deviner les infirmière courir un peu partout dans les couloirs de cardiologie. Oui, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital….et pourtant, personne ne semblait se préoccuper de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait appelé une infirmière, juste pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais personne n'était venu. Il décida donc de se lever et se dirigea vers la porte qui menait vers le couloir, mais au moment où il tendit la main pour l'ouvrir, ses doigts se crispèrent et son visage angélique se transforma en une figure grimaçante. Essayant de rejoindre son lit, il trébucha, affaiblit par l'atroce douleur qui transperçait sa poitrine, et tomba sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Incapable de se relever, il décrocha les électrodes branchées sur son torse dans l'espoir d'alerter les infirmières et attendit.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle arrivèrent paniquée dans sa chambre et l'aidèrent à remonter dans son lit avant de biper le Dr Altman.

Oui, le Dr Altman. Il ignorait s'il pourrait guérir ou s'il devait mourir de sa maladie, mais il devait le lui dire. Elle lui avait sauvé la vie…et il devait être honnête avec elle.

* * *

_« Alerte- Suspicion d'épidémie hautement contagieuse- urgences fermées- si symptômes présents, se présenter en neurologie- munissez-vous de masques autant que possible »_

Teddy, Callie et Miranda fixaient leur bipeur, immobiles, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Si les docteurs Bailey et Torres avaient l'air étonnées, le Dr Altman, elle, semblait rassurée. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement qui ne passa pas inaperçu devant ses deux collègues.

« Teddy, je sais que tu es soulagée qu'il n'y ait pas de tireur dans l'hôpital…mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout va bien et qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. » déclara Callie, intriguée par la réaction de son amie.

« Ohhh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis consciente… vraiment, vraiment consciente » les têtes que faisaient les deux femmes face à elle lui firent esquisser un sourire « Mais on a déjà eu à affronter de telles situations en Irak, ce n'est pas une première. Les mesures d'hygiènes vont être renforcées et on va porter des masques. Quelqu'un va chercher la source de la maladie, et dans quelques heures, on pourra rentrer chez nous…enfin, vous deux, vous rentrerez chez vous, je suis de garde… »

« Moui, et moi j'irai chez Joe…boire un verre de lait, vous viendrez Bailey? »

« Qu…Quoi? » la petite chirurgienne regardait Teddy et Callie les yeux ébahis, choquée par le manque de considération qu'elles semblaient toutes deux accorder à la situation. « Il y a une épidémie dans cet hôpital, hôpital qui est fermé! S'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, le chef nous l'aurait fait savoir! Des gens sont malades ici, ils sont en souffrance, et ils vont contaminer d'autres personnes qui vont en contaminer d'autres…Alors non, je n'irai pas chez Joe, tout simplement parce que je pense qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourra sortir ce soir! » elle se tourna plus spécialement vers Teddy « Et ôtez-moi ce stupide sourire de votre bouche, ce n'est pas une simple épidémie et nous sommes enfermés ici! » marquant une pause, elle termina « Nous allions chercher quelqu'un si je me souviens bien… »

**Bip Bip Bip**

« C'est Henry! » s'exclama Teddy « J…je dois y aller. Vous deux, vous cherchez Arizona, je vous retrouve dès que possible. »

Sur ces mots, elle se précipita vers l'aile de cardiologie…

« Vous pensez qu'il y a quelque chose entre eux vous aussi? » demanda Callie à Bailey, un sourire malicieux étalé sur ses lèvres.

« Les amourettes des chirurgiens ne m'intéressent pas en temps normal…et elles m'intéressent encore moins lorsque nous sommes en quarantaine! »

Callie fit la moue et haussa ses épaules avant de reprendre son chemin vers la pédiatrie. Elle ne laissait rien paraitre, mais son inquiétude grandissait au fur et à mesure que les messages de Richard apparaissaient sur son bipeur…et Arizona ne répondait toujours pas à ses appels.

* * *

_Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, la première chose que le malade remarqua était la prése__nce d'un nouveau médecin à son chevet, mais il lui était impossible de savoir lequel, d'abord parce que la combinaison et le masque qu'il portait ne laissaient paraitre ni sa carrure ni son visage, mais surtout parce que tout ce qui l'entourait lui semblait flou. Ne distinguant que des silhouettes, il lui fallait se concentrer sur les voix, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée tant son attention était axée sur l'indicible douleur présente, non seulement dans sa poitrine et dans son estomac, mais aussi dans ses jambes et dans ses bras. Sa tête, elle, semblait toujours prête à exploser. Quant à sa température… les gouttes qui coulaient le long de son visage et de son corps lui donnait l'impression de fondre de l'intérieur._

_Les voix se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes: Owen criait, et le mystérieux médecin en combinaison tentait de lui parler mais il lui était impossible de répondre. Seul un faible mouvement de sa tête faisait office de réaction…_

_« Accrochez-vous, tout ira bien. Essayez de ne pas vous endormir, il faut que je vous examine…Tout ira bien, accrochez-vous… tout ira bien… »_

_

* * *

_

**Voila, fin du chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes les critiques seront appréciées et prises en compte ^^**

**Merci au passage pour les reviews sur les chapitres précédents )**

**Je suis désolée pour les fans de Jackson et du couple Lexie/Jackson: je n'ai rien contre Jackson et ses beaux yeux, mais Lexie doit être avec Mark! Jackson est un peu rude dans ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ça…**

**Bonne journée!**


	5. Chapter 5

Immédiatement après la fin de leur dispute, Mark et Jackson, accompagnés de Meredith et de Lexie, s'étaient dirigés vers la salle la plus proche susceptible de contenir les masques qui les protègeraient d'une contamination. Une fois cela fait, ils ressortirent sans un mot dans le couloir désormais vide et décidèrent de se mettre à la recherche de Cristina dont-ils n'avaient reçu aucune nouvelle.

Plus ils traversaient de couloirs, plus ils se rendaient compte que la menace d'une épidémie était prise au sérieux par le personnel, qui semblait avoir déserté les lieux publics. Les points de rencontre où les chirurgiens avaient l'habitude de discuter entre deux opérations, les bureaux des infirmières, les environs des machines à café, tout semblait abandonné, comme si l'hôpital s'était complètement vidé.

De temps en temps, il leur arrivait de croiser une ou deux personnes, marchant d'un pas rapide sans les remarquer, la tête baissée, comme si elles avaient peur de contracter une maladie mortelle (bien qu'il n'ait jamais été question d'une telle menace dans les messages du chef). La psychose qui régnait dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital était palpable, et elle commençait à atteindre Lexie, plus inquiète que jamais.

« Syndrome respiratoire aigu sévère, Chine puis reste du monde, 2002, 800 morts…grippe asiatique, 1957, 70 000 morts aux États-Unis…rougeole, 900 000 victimes par an…choléra,… »

« Lexie… » Mark s'était retourné vers elle et s'apprêta à la rassurer.

« Non, Mark, ne me dis pas que tout ira bien. Je refuse de te laisser me convaincre que tout ira bien! »

« Lexie » insista Mark, « Jackson a peut-être raison, ce n'est peut-être qu'un vilaine grippe… » Il détestait donner raison à son rival, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait la rassurer même si son égo devait en pâtir, mais ils fut interrompu par un gémissement qui paraissait tout proche d'eux. Dirigeant tous leur regard vers la source du bruit, il remarquèrent que quelqu'un était assis, adossé contre le mur à l'autre bout du couloir.

Mark s'avança alors prudemment, la main posée sur son masque contre sa bouche pour assurer sa protection au cas où cette personne serait infectée. Et il avait raison de le faire…

Lorsqu'il fut plus prêt, il remarqua que cette personne, une infirmière, avait la respiration saccadée. Du sang sortait abondamment de son nez, des larmes coulaient le long de son visage et ses mains étaient agrippées fermement à son estomac. Il pouvait voir une souffrance extrême se dégager de son visage grimaçant et compris qu'elle était susceptible de s'évanouir à tout instant.

Un éclair de panique traversa les yeux de Mark tandis qu'il s'agenouilla en face de l'infirmière dont le regard était vide et dont les membres commencèrent à trembler sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Ce n'était pas bon du tout…

« Ce n'est pas une grippe» constata-t-il pour lui-même avant de s'adresser aux autres « Ce n'est pas une grippe! » Il se tourna alors pour leur faire face « Lexie et Meredith, restez en arrière, allez chercher de l'aide en neuro! Avery, aide-moi à l'allonger! »

Répondant aux ordres du titulaire, Meredith commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur, mais quand elle remarqua que sa jeune sœur ne la suivait pas, elle revint sur ses pas.

« Lexie, vient avec moi, Mark et Jackson veilleront sur elle en attendant qu'on trouve de l'aide ». Elle lui attrapa le bras et entreprit de la guider jusqu'à l'ascenseur, mais elle sentit que la jeune femme lui résistait. Levant alors la tête vers sa sœur pour capter son regard, elle nota que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Mark depuis qu'il s'était approché de l'infirmière et elle sentit que son bras tremblait sous sa blouse.

« On ne peut p…pas les laisser là! M…Mark, ne la touche pas, d'accord? Tu attend qu'on revienne, mais ne la touche pas! »

« J'ai la situation sous contrôle mini-Grey » puis, s'adressant à Meredith « Allez en neuro chercher de l'aide, on s'occupe de tout »

Hochant la tête, la plus âgées des deux sœurs força sa cadette à la suivre, ce qu'elle fit à contre cœur.

Reportant son attention vers la malade, Mark tendit la main vers Jackson et lui demanda de lui donner une paire de gants qui trainait sur une étagère à proximité. Comme l'objet attendu n'arrivait pas dans sa main, il leva la tête pour se rendre compte que Jackson n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et qu'il regardait la pauvre infirmière d'un air de dégout.

« Avery, tu dois me donner ces gants, enfiler les tiens, et m'aider à allonger cette jeune femme »

L'absence de réaction du jeune chirurgien commença à l'agacer.

« Avery! Viens m'aider tout de s… »

« Non. »

Sa réponse était ferme mais calme. Celle de Mark beaucoup moins.

« Avery! Viens m'aider MAINTENANT! »

« Non. »

Il lui tourna le dos et rebroussa son chemin, laissant Mark, ébahis et énervé, seul avec la jeune femme dont la respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus…

« AVERY! »

« … »

* * *

« C'est étrange, les couloirs sont déserts. »

Callie et Miranda arrivaient en pédiatrie et étaient grandement surprises de ne trouver personne dans les environs.

« On a pas reçu de message pourtant. »

« Vous savez ce qu'on dit, pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. »

« Ou alors tout le monde est mort, et nous sommes les dernières survivantes de l'hôpital » ricanna Callie

Elles franchirent les portes menant au service pédiatrique et poussèrent chacune un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elles virent que, contrairement aux autres services qu'elles avaient traversé, celui-ci n'était pas vide. Au contraire, il leur semblait que la moitié de l'hôpital s'était réfugié ici en attendant la levée de la quarantaine. Mais tout le monde avait son masque, certains portaient même des gants… Aussi, lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que ni le Dr Torres, ni le Dr Bailey n'en possédait, la plupart d'entre eux eurent un bref mouvement de recul, ce qui énerva très légèrement Callie qui ne perdit pas de temps pour réagir.

« Hey, tout va bien! Aucune d'entre nous n'est malade! » Elle posa sa main sur le front de Miranda (qui lui lança un regard indigné au passage) « Vous voyez, elle n'a pas de fièvre! » elle prit ensuite la main de Bailey et la posa sur son propre front « Je n'ai pas de fièvre non plus, pas vrai? »

La petite chirurgienne émit un vague grognement pour avoir la paix.

« Merci du soutien! » soupira Callie avant de se diriger vers la boite ou était disposé les masques. Elle en tendit un à la titulaire en chirurgie générale et plaça le sien devant sa bouche.

« Et voila! Satisfaits? Maintenant, faites comme si on était pas là. »

Alors que tous retournèrent à leurs occupations sans se soucier plus longtemps des deux titulaires, Callie commença à chercher une chevelure blonde parmi le personnel qui trainait autour d'elle. Après quelques minutes de vaines recherches, elle se dirigea vers une infirmière et lui demanda où était le Dr Robbins.

« Elle a été bipée en neurologie, il y a environ une demie heure. Ca devait être plutôt grave, elle n'est toujours pas revenue… »

« Elle a dit pourquoi elle avait été bipée? »

« Une petite fille victime d'un accident et dont la mère avait l'air mal en point. »

Callie remercia la jeune femme et retourna vers Bailey qui s'était replongée dans le dossier qu'elle avait commencé avant le début des « recherches ». Voyant le visage de la reine de l'ortho encore plus pale que tout à l'heure, elle comprit qu'Arizona n'était pas à son poste habituel et que, visiblement, ça inquiétait Callie.

« Dr Robbins n'est pas ici ? »

« Non…bipée en neuro…bipée là où il y aurait des malades, là où il y aurait suspicion d'épidémie… oh mon dieu! »

Elle commença à s'agiter, passant nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Dr Torres, veuillez arrêter votre paranoïa, vous me fatiguez! » soupira le Dr Bailey, exaspérée.

« Je suis paranoïaque? » elle se tourna vers Bailey, « JE suis paranoïaque? Je ne m'arrête pas à chaque étage pour vérifier que TOUS les ascenseurs sont en marche à ce que je sache! Vous n'avez aucun droit de me traiter de paranoïaque, je ne le suis pas, mais…mais si cette maladie est grave, si elle est mortelle, j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter ! »

« Non, ce que je veux dire …» elle se rapprocha lentement de Callie pour lui faire face complètement, « c'est que tant qu'on ne recevra aucune confirmation, d'une, qu'il y ait bien une épidémie, et de deux, que cette épidémie soit vraiment grave, nous ne devrions pas nous inquiéter outre mesure de cette situation. »

« Vous n'arriverez pas à me convaincre Bailey…Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, je sens…quelque chose de mauvais dans cet hôpital … et tant que je ne me serai pas convaincue du contraire, je ne me calmerai pas! »

Callie commença alors à courir vers la sortie du service en direction de la neurologie, bien décidée à retrouver Arizona là-bas, et en bonne santé. Elles avaient déjà vécu trop d'épreuves, entre les disputes concernant un éventuel bébé, la fusillade, l'Afrique, sa grossesse…et maintenant, une stupide épidémie allait se mettre en travers de leur chemin? Sérieusement…pourquoi ne pouvaient elles pas vivre normalement et heureuses?

Non… Il était hors de question qu'elles soient séparées par un virus, pas après tout ce qu'elles avaient déjà traversé, pas après qu'elles se soient enfin réconciliées…

Elle allait enfin arriver vers l'ascenseur lorsque quelqu'un attrapa son bras, l'empêchant de monter dedans. Exaspérée, elle essaya de se dégager mais la petite femme la tenait fermement.

« Bailey, lâchez-moi! »

« Non! Pas tant que vous ne vous serez pas calmée! Il n'y a peut être aucune raison de s'inquiéter, et vous devez rester calme, vous plus que n'importe qui, car vous n'êtes pas seule !» elle montra le ventre de la jeune femme du doigt « Alors maintenant vous allez respirer calmement, vous allez reprendre vos esprits même si je sais bien que vous n'êtes qu'une casserole d'hormones, et ensuite, je vous accompagnerai en neurologie. »

Callie acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête tandis qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Un fois que les battements de son cœur se furent calmés, elle murmura un rapide merci à Bailey et se tourna vers l'ascenseur qui les attendait.

« Allons-y calmement, tout va bien, si ça se trouve, il n'y a même pas d'épidémie… » chuchota -t'elle, plus pour elle que pour Miranda.

**Bip Bip Bip**

_« Epidémie confirmée- fermeture de tous les services »_

_

* * *

_

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

« Son moniteur indiquait qu'il était en arrêt cardiaque, nous avons couru dans sa chambre pour le retrouver par terre, e tses électrodes étaient arrachées de son torse. »

Ecoutant la réponse de l'infirmière, Teddy plaça son stéthoscope sur ses oreilles et commença l'auscultation de son mari.

« Tout est normal. » elle retira son instrument « Henry, pourquoi vous êtes-vous levé? »

« Il se passait des choses étranges dans les couloirs, j'ai juste voulu vérifier et comme il ne se passait rien de particulier, je suis retourné vers mon lit. Mais j'ai trébuché et les électrodes se sont détachées. »

« D'accord… essayez de faire plus attention la prochaine fois » elle esquissa un sourire « Il y a en effet des petits problèmes dans l'hôpital, mais rien d'inquiétant, rassurez-vous »

A ces mots, elle entendit une infirmière qui était restée dans la chambre émettre un petit glapissement aigu. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui fit comprendre discrètement du regard qu'elle ferait mieux de sortir avant de se retourner vers Henry.

« Je repasserai tout à l'heure »

Sur ce, Teddy se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et s'apprêta à sortir, mais elle remarqua que le regard d'Henry était toujours posé sur elle. Elle se retourna, et lui demanda, levant un sourcil:

« Tout va bien? »

Il sursauta brièvement mais formula rapidement une réponse:

« Tout va bien Dr Altman »

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, auquel elle répondit timidement, et la regarda sortir de sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, son sourire s'effaça.

Non, tout n'allait pas si bien qu'il voulait le faire croire.

* * *

_« Reste avec moi! » criait Owen Hunt tandis qu'il effectuait un massage cardiaque sur la première victime de la maladie faisant parti du personnel de l'hôpital. « Allez chercher un chariot de réa…MAINTENANT! »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser sortir, il faut limiter les risques d'expansion du virus, et on ignore s'il sont contaminés… » répliqua Derek_

_« Quoi? Vous voulez dire qu'on est coincés ici? » s'indigna un des chirurgien présents dans la pièce._

_Mais personne ne lui répondit, et Owen continua de travailler sur la personne allongée sur le lit. Il n'arrivait pas à stabiliser son rythme cardiaque et commença à paniquer à l'idée de la perdre._

_« Comment vont Mme Connor et sa fille? » demanda alors le Dr Sheperd sans pour autant détacher son regard du Dr Hunt dont les mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus désespérés._

_Il y eut un silence dans la salle, silence uniquement perturbé par le bruit des moniteurs. _

_L'un d'eux émettait un son continu…_

_

* * *

_

**Désolée, c'est encore un chapitre court, mais je vous ****promets**** que le prochain sera plus long.**

**Et encore une fois, désolée pour les fans de Jackson…il est de pire en pire mais d'une, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il refuse d'aider quelqu'un ( l'homme qu'il opérait avec Teddy et Cristina dans la saison 7 qui s'était avéré être le responsable d'une fusillade dans une université), et de deux, et je ne le cache pas: dans ma fic et dans la série, Lexie et Mark sont faits l'un pour l'autre! ;)**

**Alors comme ça vous pensez qu'Arizona est malade? Intéressant…**

**Dernière chose: en réalité, l'Ebola ne tue pas en quelques minutes. Il y aura donc des petites différences entre la vraie maladie et celle de la fic.**

**Bonne journée!**


	6. Chapter 6

Une voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

_« Heure du décès: 17h42 »_

_Puis plus rien. Le temps s'était arrêté, et aucun des médecins ne fit le moindre mouvement pendant ce qui paraissait être des heures. Pendant que certains fixaient le corps à présent sans vie de la jeune mère, d'autres s'étaient laissés glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver assis, les coudes sur leurs genoux, leur tête entre leurs mains. Un sanglot s'échappa du coin de la pièce, mais personne n'y fit attention. _

_Après quelques minutes de silence complet, Derek pris enfin la parole, d'une voix faible._

_« Je vais prévenir le chef »_

_Tous les médecins acquiescèrent, sans pour autant lever la tête vers le neurochirurgien._

_« Que va-t-on dire à sa fille… » s'interrogea Alex._

_« Laissons la dormir pour le moment …» _

_Tous posèrent alors leur regard sur la petite fille qui dormait paisiblement. Elle était allongée sur un lit d'appoint, recroquevillée sur elle-même, tenant fermement dans ses bras le petit ours en peluche avec lequel elle était arrivée à peine une heure plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle se retourna dans son lit, tous les chirurgiens retinrent leur souffle de peur qu'elle ne se réveille tout de suite, mais il n'en fut rien. La petite fille continuait de dormir, profondément, ignorant encore que sa mère était partie._

_« Nous devrions prévenir le père »_

_« Le chef s'en chargera »_

_Il y eut un nouveau silence entre les chirurgiens, et Owen en profita pour éteindre le moniteur désormais inutile qui se trouvait à côté du lit où Anna Connor avait lâché son dernier souffle. Seul celui relié au cœur du médecin était toujours en marche, et témoignait de la stabilité de son rythme cardiaque._

_« Comment va-t-elle? » demanda Alex à Owen, inquiet, comme tous les autres, pour la santé de celle qu'il considérait comme son amie._

_Le Dr Hunt poussa un profond soupir et secoua la tête._

_« Je ne sais pas si on peut guérir de cette maladie… » il se tourna tristement vers celle à qui il venait de sauver la vie « elle est fatale pour 90% des personnes contaminées, et… »_

_« Mais il y a une chance qu'elle survive? » demanda une petite voix provenant du coin le plus éloigné de la pièce._

_Owen ne répondit pas, et se contenta de reposer son regard sur la jeune femme qui était à présent endormie. Il ignorait s'il pouvait la sauver, il en doutait même, mais il savait qu'il ferai tout pour._

* * *

Meredith et Lexie étaient enfin arrivées en neurologie et courraient presque vers le chef pour l'avertir de ce qu'il se passait deux étages en dessous. Mais alors que Meredith s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, elle fut coupée dans son élan par un chef visiblement en surpris et énervé.

« Docteurs Grey! Bon sang, que faites vous ici! » sa voix tremblait de colère « Tous les services sont fermés…TOUS! Et en particulier celui-ci »

« Chef… »

« Vous voyez cette porte? » Il montra du doigt la porte bleue qui se trouvait à quelques mètres des trois chirurgiens. « Trois de mes meilleurs titulaires et trois de mes meilleurs internes sont derrière, avec deux patientes dont l'une fait arrêts cardiaques sur arrêts cardiaques. L'un de mes meilleurs chirurgiens à été contaminé, et les cinq autres peuvent l'être rien qu'en le touchant! »

Meredith eut le souffle coupé. Une crainte sans nom commença à envahir son corps. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, ses genoux tremblaient et ses jambes semblaient si faibles qu'elle dut se tenir au bras de Lexie pour ne pas tomber. Cette dernière lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard inquiet et demanda au chef:

« Quand vous- dites trois titulaires et trois internes, vous voulez parler de … »

« Alex Karev, April Kepner, Christina Yang » Meredith serra un peu plus fort le bras de sa sœur « ainsi que les Drs Robbins, Hunt et Shepherd »

Au nom du dernier chirurgien mentionné, des larmes commencèrent à se former dans les yeux de Meredith. Elle voulait, elle devait connaitre le nom du malade, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour le demander, aucun son ne sortit.

Lexie, dont le bras commençait à faiblir sous la pression des doigts de sa sœur, tourna son regard vers le chef, et essaya de lire dans son regard le nom de leur collègue contaminé. Elle voulait savoir avant Meredith…elle ne voulait pas qu'elle l'entende du chef s'il s'agissait de son mari. Mais à son grand regret, le chef ne compris cette demande oculaire et continua de fixer les deux sœurs, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici d'abord? »

« On a trouvé une autre victime deux étages plus bas! » déclara tristement la plus jeune des deux Grey, qui venait de se rappeler la principale raison pour laquelle elles étaient venues trouver le chef. « Elle est avec les Drs Sloan et Jackson! » elle se dégagea de l'emprise de sa sœur. « Il faut les aider! Vite!»

Le chef posa alors une main sur son crane désormais complètement chauve et ferma la yeux. Il s'adossa contre le mur du couloir et regarda de ses yeux fatigués Lexie s'agiter devant lui.

« Ils vont être malades si on ne les aide pas! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez! Il faut descendre tout de suite, la mettre dans une chambre et lui donner des soins! Ils faut… »

« Dr Grey, calmez-vous … »

« Me calmer? Vous me demandez de me calmer? Alors ça … »

« Dr GREY! » le chef avait quitté son mur et capta le regard de Lexie « Tout va bien se passer…Prenez une combinaison, redescendez vers la malade et envoyez-moi les Dr Sloan et Avery. Je leur donnerai une combinaison et on pourra placer la patiente dans une chambre. »

« C'est une infirmière … »

« Une infirmière? » Webber haussa les sourcils. « C'est impossible! Aucune infirmière n'a été en contact avec Anna Connor! »

Richard et Lexie croisèrent leur regard, tous deux surpris, mais surtout inquiets. Il y eut un silence entre les trois chirurgiens, mais fut interrompu quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard par la voix tremblante de Meredith qui n'avait jusque là pas prononcé le moindre mot.

« Derek?… »

Le chef se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle fut obligée de développer.

« Derek…est-ce…est-ce qu'il est malade? »

« Non .»

Meredith poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle était soulagée d'un poids et la peur qu'elle avait eu de perdre son mari s'envola, laissant place à une autre inquiétude.

« Et Cristina? »

Mais le chef n'eut pas le temps de répondre: la porte bleue qu'il avait désigné quelques minutes plus tôt s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaitre un Derek Sheperd pâle et fatigué. Il avait retiré son casque et semblait triste…triste et en colère.

« Derek! » Meredith allait se précipiter vers son mari mais fut interrompue avec force par le chef.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas le toucher Meredith » recevant un regard indigné de la jeune femme, il continua tout de même, se tournant vers Derek qui était resté près de la porte.

« Que se passe t'il? »

Le Dr Sheperd poussa un profond soupir avant de prévenir le chef de ce qu'il venait de se passer dans la chambre. Evitant le regard de sa femme, il se lança:

« Anna Connor…on l'a perdue. »

Puis, il baissa les yeux et retourna d'où il venait sans attendre de réaction de la part des trois personnes qui le regardaient, abasourdis. Après quelques secondes de silence, Lexie prit la parole, tentant d'oublier le fait que cette maladie était désormais officiellement mortelle.

« Je…je vais chercher le Dr Sloan et Jackson. Où sont les combinaisons? »

Richard montra du doigt une petite salle sur sa droite dans laquelle Lexie s'engagea, avant d'en ressortir et de se diriger rapidement vers l'ascenseur, laissant seuls Meredith et le chef.

* * *

« Comment vous appelez-vous? »

« M…Mary »

« Restez calme, quelqu'un va venir vous chercher et vous soigner. »

Mark Sloan était resté aux côtés de l'infirmière depuis le départ de Jackson et essayait tant bien que mal de soulager ses douleurs avec les moyens du bord. Ses tremblements s'étaient calmés, mais ses nausées étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

« Mark! »

Entendant son nom, il leva la tête pour apercevoir une femme en combinaison blanche courir vers lui. Esquissant un léger sourire témoignant de son soulagement, il soupira:

« Lexie… »

« Mark » répéta Lexie, essoufflée « Le chef t'attend en neuro pour te donner une combinaison » Elle était maintenant au niveau du chirurgien plastique lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il manquait quelqu'un. « Où est Jackson? » demanda-t-elle intriguée.

« Parti »

A ces mots, les yeux de Lexie s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Jackson était parti? Pourquoi aurait'il fait une chose pareille? Cela n'avait aucun sens, elle ne voyait pas en Jackson un médecin capable d'abandonner une patiente dans le besoin…

« Que s'est il passé? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il est parti juste après vous, je ne sais pas où il est allé, et honnêtement, je m'en fiche complètement. » Il n'avait pas digéré la manière dont il les avaient quitté, lui et Mary, alors que cette dernière était au plus mal. « Sérieusement…quel genre de docteur fait ça? »

« Il a vécu des choses difficiles. Avec la fusillade, la mort de Percy, de Reed…de mauvais souvenirs refont surface dans son esprit. »

« Il n'est pas le seul à avoir vécu des choses horribles ce jour là, et nous les premiers » Il repensa alors à l'opération improvisée qu'il avait dû effectuer sur Alex aux côtés de Lexie pendant que le tireur errait dans les couloirs. Il n'avait pas perdu de proches ce jour là, mais il avait eu peur, peur de perdre la femme qu'il aimait, peur de perdre celle qui se tenait actuellement à côté de lui. Ayant le sentiment de s'égarer dans ses pensées, il retourna son regard vers l'infirmière dont l'état n'avait pas empiré depuis tout à l'heure et continua: « Nous sommes médecins, nous avons prêté serment. Si quelqu'un est en danger, nous devons lui venir en aide. Le risque de contamination n'est sans doute pas SI élevé, et en prenant des précautions… » il s'arrêta un instant, trop indigné pour finir sa phrase, «non, il n'aurait pas dû partir… »

Acquiescent tristement, Lexie mit sa main sur l'épaule de Mark, comme pour le conforter pendant que ce dernier se releva lentement.

« Je vais voir le chef, et je reviens le plus vite possible »

Lexie hocha la tête une seconde fois et plongea son regard brun dans les yeux bleus de Mark où une certaine fatigue était visible. Il semblait faible, vulnérable et étrangement pâle.

« M…Mark, ton nez… »

Intrigué, il y porta alors sa main, remarquant qu'un liquide semblait en couler. Examinant ses doigts, il comprit qu'il saignait, il comprit qu'il saignait du même endroit que la jeune femme dont il s'était occupé pendant ces dernières minutes. Un sentiment d'horreur traversa son esprit pendant qu'une douleur atroce traversa son estomac. Lançant un regard apeuré vers Lexie, il s'agenouilla par terre, incapable de tenir plus longtemps sur ses jambes à présents tremblantes.

* * *

Callie tapotait nerveusement du pied tandis que l'ascenseur dans lequel elle se trouvait en compagnie de Miranda les menaient vers le service de neurologie. Le trajet entre la pédiatrie et la neurologie n'était pas si long, mais dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, il paraissait interminable.

Relisant pour la énième fois le dernier message apparu sur son bipeur, elle lança un profond soupir et tapa du pied de plus belle, ce qui avait le don d'agacer sa collègue au plus haut point.

« Torres, taper du pied ne fera pas monter l'ascenseur plus vite. »

« … »

« Torres, arrêtez-ça tout de suite! »

« C'est nerveux, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Me demander d'arrêter serait comme demander à Cristina de quitter la chirurgie pour servir des…non, rien, mauvais exemple » elle s'était apprêté à dire _servir des cocktails chez Joe_, mais elle se rappela de la crise que son ex colocataire avait vécu quelques mois plus tôt…vraiment un mauvais exemple.

Miranda lança un regard agacé vers la titulaire en orthopédie avant de retourner son attention vers l'ascenseur qui continuait son chemin vers la neuro, essayant vainement d'oublier les agaçants petits tapotements qu'elle continuait d'entendre à sa droite.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la petite sonnette de l'ascenseur leur signala qu'elles étaient enfin arrivées. A peine les portes étaient elles ouvertes qu'elles se précipitèrent vers le couloir à la recherche d'un visage familier susceptible de leur donner des informations, et surtout, susceptible de calmer les angoisses de Callie.

Ayant aperçu le Richard et Meredith, Bailey donna un léger coup de coude à la jeune femme et se dirigea hâtivement vers le chef, qui, les ayant aperçues, s'apprêta à refaire le même discours qu'il avait délivré aux sœurs Grey quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Torres, Bailey, qu'est-ce que… »

« Où est Arizona? » coupa Callie qui n'avait aucune envie d'écouter les remontrances de son chef. Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle reposa sa question, quelques secondes plus tard, avec plus d'insistance, « Où est ARIZONA? »

« Elle… »

« Chef! Chef! »

Tous se retournèrent simultanément vers la jeune femme qui se pressait vers eux en criant. Reconnaissant Lexie, le chef s'avança vers elle et mis ses mains sur les épaules tremblantes de la jeune femme visiblement choquée pour tenter de la calmer.

« Dr Grey, reprenez vos esprits… »

« Lexie, que se passe t'il? » lui demanda d'une voix douce Meredith tandis qu'elle pris le relais du chef, prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« M…Mark! Il est en bas…il…il saignait et avait des maux de ventre…et…et il vient de s'évanouir. » Sur ces mots, elle éclata en sanglots dans les bras de sa sœur, incapable de contrôler plus longtemps ses émotions.

« Où est le docteur Avery? » demanda alors le chef qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi la résidente était revenue seule.

« J…je ne sais p…pas » sanglotai Lexie, sa tête contre l'épaule de sa sœur qui tentait toujours de la réconforter. « Il…il est parti et…et on ne sait p…pas où il est allé. »

« Il faut le retrouver! S'il a été contaminé et qu'il se balade dans l'hôpital… »

« Attendez, attendez…pourquoi est-il parti? »

« Qui est dans cette chambre? »

« Comment va-t-il… »

« De quelle maladie s'agit il d'abord? »

« Il est parti tout seul? »

« STOP ! »

Callie avait ses deux mains levées et essayait de capter l'attention de ses collègues qui commençaient tous plus ou moins à paniquer à travers le brouhaha qu'ils étaient en train de créer.« Tout le monde se calme!»

« Et c'est elle qui nous dit ça… » ricana Miranda pour elle-même, se rappelant de l'état de sa collègue quelques minutes plus tôt.

Ne relevant pas la remarque de Bailey, Callie continua, d'une voix plus calme.

« Mark est seul, malade, deux étages plus bas. La première chose à faire serait d'aller le chercher et de lui donner des soins avant de songer à chercher le Dr Avery » elle se tourna vers Lexie « pas vrai? »

La plus jeune du groupe acquiesça faiblement avant de se détacher des bras protecteurs de sa sœur.

« Allons-y… »

* * *

Jackson errait dans les couloirs, sans but précis depuis qu'il avait quitté Mark et l'infirmière aux étranges symptômes.

Il n'avait pas voulu partir, du moins, pas aussi subitement. S'il avait effectivement eut peur d'être contaminé, il savait néanmoins qu'en faisant bien attention, les risques qu'il tombe malade à son tour auraient pu être abaissés. Il aurait pu rester à ses côtés et aider Mark…mais le problème était là.

Depuis le début de sa relation avec Lexie, il l'avait surprise plus d'une fois à regarder son ex avec un interêt bien trop important pour qu'il ne puisse le supporter. Même si elle lui assurait que son histoire avec le chirurgien plastique était belle et bien terminée, il ressentait toujours une certaine jalousie lorsque le nom de Mark survenait dans une conversation où qu'il surprenait un échange entre eux. Il était parti pour cette raison, et le regrettait amèrement, après réflexion.

Il tourna brusquement les talons pour retourner auprès de Mark et de l'infirmière, bien décidé à ne pas laisser sa vie privée empiéter sur son travail, et sur sa volonté à sauver des vies…

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers qui le mèneraient à Mark, il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui. Retournant rapidement sa tête, il aperçu Teddy qui se dirigeait hâtivement vers lui.

« Dr Altman. » Fit-il avec un fin sourire, néanmoins étonné de trouver la chef de la cardio seule dans les couloirs alors que tous les services étaient fermés.

« Dr Avery, que faites-vous ici tout seul? »

Jackson ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Pourquoi était-il tout seul? « _J'ai laissé tomber Mark Sloan alors qu'il s'occupait d'une infirmière contaminé parce qu'il est l'ex petit ami de Lexie » _pensa-t-il.

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne chose à dire à celle qu'il considérait comme son modèle, professionnellement parlant bien sur.

« Je me dirigeais vers la neuro… pour voir s'il y avait du nouveau. » mentit-il à moitié; il comptait vraiment se aller là-bas après avoir vérifié que Mark avait tout sous contrôle.

« Très bien, je t'accompagne »

Sur ces mots, elle suivit Jackson dans les escaliers, bien décidée à ne pas se retrouver seule encore une fois dans cet hôpital qui semblait désert…

Ils avaient monté en silence deux des quatre étages qui les séparaient de la neuro, mais Jackson décida de s'arrêter là où il avait laissé Mark quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Hum, Jackson? » demanda timidement Teddy « Il reste deux étages avant la neuro »

« Je sais » répondit-il gêné « Il est possible que le Dr Sloan se trouve dans les parages et qu'il ait besoin d'aide. »

« Comment savez-vous ça? » s'étonna-t-elle, lançant au passage un regard inquisiteur au jeune homme.

Mais il ne répondit pas, et Teddy n'insista pas.

Tournant au coin d'un couloir, il aperçurent deux silhouettes allongées par terre, l'une tremblante, l'autre semblant sans vie.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochèrent des deux corps, les yeux des deux chirurgiens s'agrandirent, fixant la scène avec horreur…

* * *

**Bon, c'était un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à écrire de grands chapitres... :(**

**Bonne journée!**


	7. Chapter 7

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Teddy et Jackson avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur les deux corps qui gisaient à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, figés, encore trop choqués pour faire le moindre mouvement, avant que Teddy ne se précipite enfin vers Mark qui se tenait allongé en travers du couloir, à coté d'une petite mare de sang qui semblait provenir de son nez. Sa main droite était agrippée à sa poitrine tandis que l'autre, frissonnante, était simplement posée par terre. Ses yeux fixaient intensément le plafond, et sa mâchoire, serrée, témoignait de l'intolérable douleur qui avait tout à coup pris possession de son corps.

« Mark, regarde-moi. »

Il tourna faiblement la tête et regardait à présent le Dr Altman dont le cœur se serra en voyant tant se souffrance dans le regard de son collègue. Elle avait toujours vu en Mark un homme fier, sûr de lui, rarement voire jamais impressionnable, mais la faiblesse et la détresse qu'il dégageait montraient une toute autre facette de lui, une facette que Teddy ne voulait pas voir, surtout dans de telles circonstances.

Elle se plaça à coté de lui, s'agenouilla et pris sa tête entre ses deux mains, la relevant doucement pour le soulager et essayant au passage de faire le point sur son état.

« Mark, dis-moi où tu as mal. »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Jackson, qui était resté derrière, attira l'attention de Teddy.

« Dr Altman. » fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

« Quoi! » répondit-elle sèchement en se tournant vers le jeune résident.

« L'…l'infirmière… »

Teddy baissa alors son regard sur la jeune femme qui était allongée sans vie derrière elle et son cœur rata quelques battements.

« Non… »

Elle reposa délicatement la lourde tête de Mark sur le sol froid du couloir et se tourna complètement vers le corps de l'infirmière.

« Non! » répéta-t-elle, paniquée alors qu'elle vérifiai son pouls « NON! »

« Elle est morte? » demanda Jackson. Il connaissait la réponse, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Teddy qui s'agitait dans tous les sens autour de lui. Elle ne répondit pas à sa question, lui ordonnant à la place d'aller chercher des secours avant de reporter son attention sur Mark.

La triste vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Cette maladie, dont elle ignorait encore le nom et dont elle espérait secrètement n'être qu'une fausse alerte, tuait ses victimes. Aussi inquiétant voire plus, sa transmission entre deux individus était extrêmement facile, ce qui n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

« Dr Avery, allez chercher le chef Webber, un médecin, n'importe qui tant que… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer car son attention s'était portée sur l'autre extrémité du couloir où un groupe de chirurgien se hâtait vers eux, avec en tête une Lexie paniquée, suivie de près par sa sœur, toutes deux en combinaison. Derrière elles courrait le Dr Bailey dont le visage était plus fermé que jamais.

« MARK! »

Voyant arriver ses collègues, Teddy se releva rapidement et leur fit signe de s'arrêter, ne laissant que Lexie et sa combinaison s'approcher.

« Jackson, recule! » fit-elle sans se retourner, gardant son regard fixé sur Mark et sur Lexie qui était à présent à hauteur du chirurgien contaminé, imitant la position tenue par Teddy quelques instants plus tôt.

« Que tout le monde recule! »

« Dr Altman, nous devons aider Mark » déclara calmement le Dr Bailey avant d'apercevoir le corps gisant entre Teddy et Jackson. Elle porta la main à sa bouche « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette infirmière? »

Tous les chirurgiens regardaient maintenant avec effroi le corps sans vie de la jeune femme avant que Teddy ne reprenne la parole.

« Que personne ne s'approche de Mark sans combinaison. Il semblerait que cette maladie se propage plus que facilement entre deux personnes…. »

« Dr Altman, vous devriez immédiatement aller vous laver et vous changer. Vous avez touché Mark? » s'inquiéta Meredith dont la voix était montée d'une octave à cause du choc.

« J'y vais, le Dr Avery aussi. Toi et Lexie allez emmener Mark en neuro. Où est le chef? »

« Resté là-haut avec Torres » répondit Bailey.

« Vous avez retrouvé Arizona? » demanda alors Teddy qui se rappela que les deux femmes étaient parties la chercher environ une heure plus tôt.

Personne ne lui répondit, mais la chirurgienne cardiaque surpris les trois femmes face à elle s'échanger un bref regard.

« Dr Bailey? » insista-t-elle.

« Hum, le Dr Robbins est actuellement… »

« L…Lexie… »

Tous se retournèrent simultanément vers Mark qui tentait difficilement de se relever, s'appuyant sur son coude tremblant pour faire face à Lexie. Mais alors qu'il transférai son poids sur cette articulation, il retomba lourdement sur le sol, laissant échapper un grognement de douleur.

« Mark. » fit-elle « Mark, tout va bien, on va t'emmener en neuro et on va s'occuper de toi. »

« M…Mary… »

« Quoi? » demanda doucement Lexie.

« M…Ma… »

« Il demande comment va l'infirmière. » répondit Jackson pour Mark.

« Oh… » puis elle se retourna vers Mark « Elle est partie…je suis désolée… »

« Merde! » s'exclama Mark avant de se tordre de douleur une nouvelle fois.

« Chut…chut… » chuchota Lexie en lui caressant les cheveux « tu ne pouvais rien faire » Elle s'arrêta un instant pour repenser à ce qu'elle venait juste de dire. N'y avait-il rien à faire pour sauver cette pauvre femme? N'y a-t-il alors rien à faire pour sauver Mark et tous les autres qui sont ou seront, elle ne l'espérait pas, contaminés?

Voyant son malaise, Miranda entrepris de la rassurer.

« Lexie, les Dr Hunt et Sheperd ont la situation en main là-haut… »

« Ah oui? « elle se tourna vers le Dr Bailey « Ils ont perdu une patiente et un de nos chirurgiens est entre la vie et la mort. Ne me dites pas qu'ils ont la situation en main alors que nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le cas! »

« Lexie, je sais que tu est inquiète, nous le somme tous, mais nous devons faire confiance aux médecins compétents qui travaillent là-haut, du moins avant l'arrivée de renforts. »

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de Mark et sentait des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux à la simple pensée qu'il ne puisse pas survivre. Sanglotant silencieusement, elle senti soudainement une présence à sa droite et remarqua que Jackson s'était assis à coté d'elle, restant néanmoins à distance de Mark, et avait posé une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Ce petit geste fit son effet et Lexie se surpris à retrouver une respiration plus calme. Elle remercia Jackson de son soutien par un discret sourire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Mark.

« Vous devez l'emmener, Lexie. » chuchota le jeune homme dans son oreille.

Lexie acquiesça en reniflant et se tourna vers sa sœur pour qu'elle l'aide à positionner Mark sur le brancard. Une fois fait, et non sans effort, elle remercia encore une fois Jackson et fit signe à Meredith et à Miranda qu'ils pouvaient y aller, le laissant seul avec Teddy.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans l'ascenseur, Jackson fit un pas vers la titulaire et lui demanda:

« Tout va bien se passez pour Mark, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je ne sais pas » répondit-elle sans se tourner vers son interlocuteur.

« Mais… »

« Allons nous changer » soupira-t-elle en coupant le Dr Avery, avant de se diriger lentement vers les vestiaires.

* * *

« Laissez-moi enter! »

« Non. »

« Laissez. Moi. Enter…TOUT DE SUITE! »

« Dr Torres… »

Callie fixait le chef avec un regard qui en disait long sur sa volonté de lui rentrer dedans et de pénétrer dans la chambre dont il gardait la porte tel un chien de garde. Quant au chef Webber, il avait les bras croisés, et observait la jeune femme face à lui faire les cent pas, l'arrêtant net à chaque fois qu'elle tentait d'entrer dans la pièce, repoussant ses assauts qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents.

« Otez-vous de mon chemin! »

« Hors de question. »

« J'ai dit, ôtez-vous de mon ch… »

« Attendez, ils ramènent l'infirmière » l'interrompit le chef alors qu'il regardait le brancard se diriger vers eux. « Très bien, mettez-là dans cette chambre et faites moi part de son état. » Il se tourna vers le Dr Bailey « Comment va-t-elle? »

A ces mots, Miranda écarquilla les yeux.

« Elle? Elle est morte. » Voyant le chef lever les sourcils en suivant la civière du regard, elle ajouta: « Mark Sloan est sur ce brancard. »

« Mark? Quoi? » s'étonna Callie en captant le regard de Bailey à la recherche de réponses.

« On l'a retrouvé comme ça, incapable de se lever, ne pouvant à peine parler.»

« Mais, ça ne peut pas être si grave, il allait bien il y a quelques minutes, Lexie disait que… »

« Son état s'est effectivement aggravé très rapidement, mais tout est sous contrôle maintenant » Miranda se voulait rassurante, même si elle n'arrivait pas regarder Callie dans les yeux pendant plus de trois secondes. Elle savait que sa collègue pouvait craquer à tout moment, et elle voulait la soutenir quand ça arriverait.

« Dr Torres, je vous en prie, allez vous reposer un moment dans une salle de garde, on vous mettra au courant de tout ce qui se passe ici »

« N…non! » s'indigna le médecin en question.

« Je vous accompagne. » annonça Bailey en prenant Callie par le bras, la menant de force vers la salle de garde la plus proche.

En état de choc, elle ne put émettre qu'une faible résistance et se laissa finalement guider par Miranda à travers l'étage.

Les regardant s'éloigner, Webber poussa un soupir avant de se retourner pour se trouver face à face avec Meredith qui avait retiré sa combinaison. Elle le regardait d'un air accusateur, et il savait pourquoi.

« Vous lui avez dit? »

« Non. »

Meredith ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hausser ses sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui dire. Elle le sentait avant même de venir ici, et quand elle me demandait si Arizona était malade, je…je ne pouvais pas lui répondre. Mon silence était la seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner, et elle a comprit. »

« D'accord. » et elle retourna les talons pour aller surveiller sa sœur, laissant le chef seul avec ses pensées.

* * *

« Comment savais-tu que Mark était à cet étage? » demanda Teddy à Jackson après qu'il eut fini de se changer.

« Je, euh… »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers Teddy et remarqua qu'elle le dévisageait avec insistance. Il déclara alors en soupirant:

« J'étais peut être avec lui au moment de la découverte de l'infirmière. »

« Et…? »

« Et c'est tout. J'ai pris peur et je suis parti, fin de l'histoire. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte afin de rejoindre les autres chirurgiens en neuro. Comme il remarqua que Teddy ne le suivait pas, il se retourna vers elle et s'exclama:

« Ok, j'ai eu peur d'être contaminé ET je ne voulais pas rester seul avec Mark. Je n'en suis pas fier, vraiment, mais ce qui est fait est fait et je ne peux pas retourner en arrière. »

« Tu as laissé Mark seul avec une infirmière malade? » Sa voix allait crescendo; si le début de sa phrase avait été prononcée dans un murmure, la fin avait presque été criée. Teddy essayait de comprendre le comportement de Jackson, mais même si elle essayait, elle ne le captait pas.

« Je m'en veux, d'accord? Je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser seul, mais j'ai paniqué. J'allais le retrouver quand on s'est croisés! »

Le Dr Altman ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte et passa devant Jackson sans un mot et sans un regard pour rejoindre le couloir.

« Dr Altman… »

« Ne dis rien Jackson. S'il te plait, ne dis rien… » fit-elle en lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Je suis amoureux de Lexie. » il regarda ses chaussures avant de continuer: « Et je ne supporte pas la manière dont elle le regarde »

A ces mots, Teddy s'arrêta brusquement.

« Quoi? Tu…tu veux me faire croire que tu as laissé tomber Mark juste parce que tu as eu une petite crise de jalousie? Incroyable… » elle secoua la tête et repris son chemin à travers les couloirs.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et se contenta de suivre la titulaire en direction de la neuro.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

_Ma journée avait bien commencé. L'opération sur le petit Jake, 7 ans, s'était déroulée à merveille. Je vois encore ses parents tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, soulagés par la bonne nouvelle que je venais de leur annoncer…puis ils m'avaient regardé et n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de me prendre dans leur bras pour me remercier de ce que j'avais fait pour leur fils adoré._

_Puis je suis retournée faire mes rondes, apprenant avec joie que la plupart de mes petits protégés allaient relativement bien. La petite Julie m'avait fait un adorable dessin me représentant moi et sa famille, souriants, heureux…quand à Pedro, il m'avait montré des photos de son pays, l'Argentine, où il retournera dès qu'il sera remis sur pieds, dans une petite semaine._

_Enfin, j'ai été bipée._

_Sally Connor, 6 ans. Elle accompagnait sa mère, et je devais à première vue n'effectuer qu'un examen de routine. Mais à peine arrivée en neuro, où ils l'avait emmenée, on me fit comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec elle, et je ne put qu'approuver ces dires._

_Du sang coulait de son petit nez, et sa tête semblait la faire souffrir atrocement. Je me souviens m'être alors approchée d'elle, mais ensuite, tout devient flou…_

_Et me voila allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital, incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, entourée de quelques uns de mes plus proches collègues, portant des masques, que je n'aperçois que lorsque je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux. Je peux malgré tout voir Owen à ma droite, et Derek à ma gauche. Alex est là aussi, il me regarde avec une certaine inquiétude par-dessus l'épaule d'Owen. April est plus loin, assise par terre, cachant une autre silhouette sur laquelle je n'arrive pas à donner un nom. Faites que ce ne soit pas Calliope, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme ça. Non, Cristina était dans la pièce quand je suis arrivée, ça doit être elle._

_« Tout va bien se passer Arizona »_

_Derek me parle, mais je ne peux pas répondre, même si je le veux. Mon esprit formule mille phrases, mais aucune ne passe la barrière de mes lèvres._

_J'ai soif. Mais comment le leur faire comprendre? _

_J'ai mal. Je crois qu'ils m'ont donné des antidouleurs, mais ce n'est pas suffisant._

_J'ai peur. Ca, je sais qu'ils le savent; ma bouche reste fermé mais mes yeux, lorsqu'ils sont ouverts, parlent à sa place._

_Je suis triste. Triste de ne pas avoir dit à certaines personnes ce que je voulait qu'ils sachent._

_Toutes ces pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, puis elles disparaissent petit à petit avant que je ne retombe dans les ténèbres…_

* * *

« Elle s'est encore évanouie? »

« Oui . »

« Les évanouissements sont de plus en plus fréquents non? »

Alex se tourna vers April pour la voir assise par terre, contre le mur de la pièce, Cristina à ses côtés.

« Hey, tout va bien se passer. Le Dr Robbins n'est pas du genre à laisser tomber. Elle va s'en remettre, j'en suis certain. »

« Non…ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi, Alex. J'ai bien entendu ce que le Dr Hunt à dit tout à l'heure. Elle ne s'en remettra pas. »

Alex soupira, et jeta un dernier regard à Arizona avant de se diriger vers April et Cristina, et s'assit à coté d'elles dans un silence devenu étouffant. Après quelques secondes où tous les chirurgiens étaient plongés dans leur pensées, Cristina émit un petit toussotement ce qui suscita un vent de panique général dans la chambre.

« Cristina? »

« Quoi? Tout va bien, arrêtez votre paranoïa, j'ai juste attrapé froid en arrivant ce matin » ricana t'elle, amusée par la réaction surproportionnée de ses collègues par rapport à une si petite quinte de toux.

Un nouveau silence prit place dans la chambre.

Silence rapidement interrompu par une petite voix venant de l'autre coté de la pièce…

« Maman? »

* * *

**Voila, deux chirurgiens malades, et je me réserve le droit d'en contaminer un dernier dans le prochain chapitre, mais après je me calme, promis^^**

**Ah oui, il y aura sûrement un enterrement dans le dernier chapitre :'(**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapitre très court, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à pondre ce soir...sûrement énormément de fautes, j'éditerai demain dans la journée ;)_**

* * *

_« Maman? »_

La petite Sally s'était enfin réveillée, en pleurs, inquiète de ne pas voir sa maman à ses cotés. Ses yeux, rougis, dévisageaient les médecins un à un, à la recherche d'un visage familier, et lorsque qu'elle croisa le regard d'Alex Karev, ses sanglots se calmèrent quasi instantanément.

« Je m'en occupe. » déclara le jeune chirurgien en se levant. Avant l'arrivée d'Arizona, il s'était occupé de la petite fille et elle s'était donc habituée à lui. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'il s'approchait et agrippa son ours en peluche, comme si elle savait ce que le médecin allait lui dire.

Après avoir lentement traversé la pièce, il s'assit aux cotés de Sally qui le fixait toujours se ses grands yeux humides. La gorge serrée, il commença:

« Sally… »

« Où est ma maman? »

Alex ne trouvait pas les mots. Il avait l'habitude de part son métier d'annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles de ce genre, mais jamais devant des enfants. La simple idée de lui dire que sa maman était morte lui brisait le cœur, et il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Voyant qu'elle continuait de le fixer, Alex ravala sa salive, et sans regarder vers ses collègues qui lui lançaient pourtant des regards de soutien, il se retourna vers la petite fille et essaya de nouveau:

« Sally, ta maman est arrivée à l'hôpital très malade, tu sais? Mes amis et moi avons essayé de la guérir mais sa maladie était très grave… » il poussa un profond soupir; la partie la plus critique arrivait: « Ta maman est morte, elle ne reviendra plus. »

Après avoir prononcé ses mots, Alex s'était attendu à voir la petite pleurer, crier même, mais au lieu de ça, elle resta assise, sans bouger sur son lit et gardait son regard fixé sur l'interne. Aucune émotion ne se lisait son visage, aucuns pleurs, rien…

« Bien joué Alex, tu lui annonce la mort de sa mère et elle ne pleure même pas » ricana Cristina qui, même si elle ne le montrait pas, était étonnée par l'absence de réaction de la petite fille.

« Tais-toi Cristina, ce que tu dis est affreux, elle est en état de choc! » s'indigna April derrière son dos.

« Pourquoi elle pleure pas alors? » demanda-t-elle avant d'entendre les premiers sanglots de Sally « Oh non… »

Elle se retourna vers la petite fille et la vit pleurer. Si ces pleurs étaient discrets, presque timide dans un premier temps, ils s'amplifièrent rapidement…

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris, je n'aurais pas dû demander pourquoi elle ne pleurait pas » soupira Cristina en se bouchant les oreilles « Fais la taire Alex! »

« Tu n'as vraiment aucun cœur! » lui lança April avec un regard noir.

« Pour quoi faire? » répliqua la jeune femme en levant innocemment un sourcil. « Et puis je laissait juste entendre que ses pleurs étaient juste…un peu élevés en décibels, c'est tout. »

« Il faut dire qu'elle a encore beaucoup d'énergie… »

A ces mots, Owen et Derek, qui avaient écouté la conversation sans y intervenir, se lancèrent un regard furtif avant que le neurochirurgien ne s'avance vers Sally. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, il commença à l'examiner consciencieusement, observant ses réflexes, son rythme cardiaque, et vérifia si ses douleurs à l'estomac subsistaient.

« Que se passe t'il Dr Sheperd? » demanda Alex

« Derek? » insista Owen.

Le chirurgien en question attendit quelques secondes avant de leur faire part de ses pensées.

« Sally…ses symptômes ont disparus. »

* * *

« Elle va mourir… »

« Il y a encore une chance… »

Callie tourna son regard vers le Dr Bailey lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Callie, nous sommes toutes les deux chirurgiennes. Nous avons vu des patients revenir de très loin. Certains vivent, en ce moment, après avoir été presque morts il y a quelques années. »

La chirurgienne orthopédique n'écoutait les paroles rassurantes de sa collègue que d'une oreille, tournant en rond dans la salle de garde avant de s'asseoir sur le lit le plus proche, plaçant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

« Elle va mourir…il va mourir…ils vont mourir… » elle secoua la tête, et lorsqu'elle la releva, Miranda vit des larmes couler le long de son visage.

« Callie… » elle se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses cotés avant de placer un bras autour de ses épaules. A peine l'eut elle positionné qu'elle sentit le corps de sa collègue se presser contre le sien et ses pleurs se firent plus désespérés.

« Allez, allez, ça va aller … »

* * *

Lorsque Teddy Altman arriva dans le couloir de la neuro, son visage était froid et fermé. Avoir appris que Jackson avait abandonné Lexie pour…une histoire de lycéens… lui restait en travers de la gorge, et cela ajouté à l'ambiance général et à la situation lui était insupportable.

« Dr Altman… »

« Je ne veux plus vous entendre Dr Avery! »

Jackson devait courir pour rester à hauteur de sa titulaire, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'essayer de s'expliquer.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai fait… »

« Et c'est à moi que tu t'excuse? »

Il ne répondit pas, il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

Enfin arrivés à proximité de la chambre de Mark, Teddy ralentit et s'avança vers Meredith qui était restée sur le pas de la porte, laissant Lexie seule avec Mark.

« Comment va-t-il? » demanda Teddy à l'ainée des sœurs Grey.

« Il est stable. »

« Comment va Lexie? » s'inquieta Jackson.

En l'entendant, Meredith se tourna vers lui en lui lançant un regard légèrement méprisant.

« A ton avis, Jackson, comment va-t-elle d'après toi? »

« J…je… »

« D'accord, n'en dis pas plus. »

Un silence inconfortable passa entre les trois médecins, interrompu brusquement Par Jackson, visiblement énervé.

« Bon, je suis d'accord, j'ai merdé. Je n'aurais pas dû abandonner Mark comme ça, je le sais, c'était idiot, mais il serait temps d'oublier ou de me pardonner parce que je déteste que vous me regardiez comme ça. » il fit une pause pour voir si une des deux femmes voulait l'interrompre ou ajouter quelques chose. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il continua: « J'irai m'excuser auprès de Mark, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est prévu. Je m'en veux profondément pour ce que j'ai fait et je m'en voudrai encore longtemps, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de vous pour ça. »

Teddy et Meredith s'échangèrent un regard et l'une d'entre elles poussa un soupir. Teddy allait prendre la parole, mais un cri se fit entendre le l'autre coté de la porte où Meredith était adossée.

« Mark? MARK! »

Meredith poussa immédiatement la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle fut accueillie par sa jeune sœur, en panique, qui elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

« Il y a un problème avec Mark, il faut appeler le chef! »

* * *

**Contrairement à ce que j'avais dit la dernière fois, personne d'autre n'a été contaminé, j'avais peur que ça fasse de trop finalement...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je n'ai pas de connaissances médicales, du moins pour l'instant ^^. Aussi, pardonnez-moi si j'écris des trucs faux...**

* * *

_Meredith poussa immédiatement la porte pour voir ce qu''il se passait, mais elle fut accueillie par sa jeune sœur, en panique, qui elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre._

_« Il y a un problème avec Mark, il faut appeler le chef! »_

* * *

_Mark's POV_

_Où suis-je? Que s'est il passé? Qu'est-ce que…_

_Je suis prisonnier de mon propre corps! Je ne peux pas parler, je ne peux pas bouger! Je veux ouvrir mes yeux mais mes muscles ne répondent pas à ma volonté, les condamnant à rester clos._

_Rien ne bouge autour de moi, et aucun bruit ne transperce le silence étouffant dans lequel je me trouve. Mais je sens une présence, une présence apaisante qui tranquillise tout mon être sans que je sache de quoi ou de qui il s'agit. Suis-je mort? Suis-je au paradis? Oui, sans aucun doute._

_Je ne bouge pas, je ne vois pas, je ne parle pas._

_Impossible de me rappeler pourquoi je suis dans cet état. Un accident? Une chute? Une maladie? Si c'est ça, d'où vient elle? L'ai-je attrapé comme ça ou bien ai-je été contaminé_

_Contaminé…ça y est, j'y suis._

_Mary n'avait pas résisté longtemps à cette idiote de maladie. Le temps de regarder Lexie et Meredith partir, d'échanger un regard horrifié avec moi, et elle était partie. Elle avait souffert, elle avait eu peur, et je n'avais rien pu faire d'autre que de la prendre dans mes bras, inconscient du danger et sans porter la moindre attention à mon premier symptôme, avec pour seul objectif de ne pas la laisser partir sans qu'elle ne sente une présence, ma présence, à ses cotés. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir seule..._

_Puis ma tête commença à se faire lourde, et je m'écrasais contre le sol froid du couloir…et me voila, je ne sais où, ni dans quel état._

_C'est étrange, j'entend. J'entend tout comme si mon ouïe s'était subitement développée depuis ma contamination._

_J'entend ce qui ressemble à un discret reniflement à ma droite. Mon premier réflexe aurait été de tourner la tête mais évidemment, c'est impossible. Une voix faible mais mélodieuse à mes oreilles brisa alors le silence._

_« Mark, réveille-toi s'il te plait… »_

_Cette voix, je la reconnaitrai entre mille. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas lui répondre!_

_« M…Mark? »_

_Sa voix est tremblante. Elle va mal, et il m'est insupportable de l'entendre dans cet état sans la rassurer et la prendre dans mes bras._

_« MARK! »_

_Je crois qu'elle vient de se lever de la chaise où elle s'était certainement assise depuis mon arrivée ici. Elle a l'air paniquée, je me demande ce qu'il se passe…_

_Je sens alors un liquide chaud couler de mon nez, mais à mon grand étonnement, ce n'est pas le seul orifice victime de cet écoulement. Je pense que du sang coule aussi de mon oreille ainsi que de ma bouche, et cette sensation est extrêmement désagréable…_

* * *

« Que se passe t'il » demanda Webber en entrant en trombe dans la chambre. Il jeta un regard rapide vers Mark et comprit aussitôt que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. « Hémorragie extériorisée » marmonna t 'il pour lui-même avant de crier:« Donnez-lui de la nitroglycérine, il faut stopper l'hémorragie! »

« J'y vais » répondit Meredith en se précipitant vers la voie intraveineuse reliée au bras de Mark pour lui injecter le médicament. Elle s'arrêta à peine une seconde pour calmer les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés de ses mains dû au stress de ces dernières heures. Elle arrivait à peine à croire que tout ce qui se passait en ce moment à l'hôpital était réel et espérait toujours se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar.

« Lexie… » celle-ci se tourna vers Richard qui venait de l'appeler, « Vous devriez sortir. »

« Quoi? Non, c'est hors de question, je reste » répondit elle pendant que les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis un moment commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes trop attachée à Mark. Nous devons le considérer comme un patient maintenant et non pas comme… »

« Je reste ici, il a besoin de moi! » le coupa Lexie qui ne contrôlait plus ses pleurs et tenait à peine debout, submergée par ses émotions.

« Meredith, emmenez Lexie hors de cette chambre, et envoyez -moi Bailey »

« Tout de suite chef » répondit-elle en saisissant le bras de sa petite sœur pour la tirer vers l'extérieur « Où est Bailey? Je l'ai vue partir avec Callie tout à l'heure. »

« Essayez dans les salles de garde de l'étage, dépêchez-vous, je vous en prie! »

Meredith ne perdit pas plus de temps. Elle tira Lexie avec force vers le couloir sachant qu'il ne serait pas aisé de la séparer de Mark alors qu'il était entre la vie et la mort. Une fois sa première mission accomplie, elle se dirigea vers les salles de repos, sans lâcher Lexie, bien décidée à ne pas la laisser seule avant de savoir si Mark allait s'en sortir.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient au niveau des salles de repos, elle entendirent des sanglots déchirants venants de derrière la porte la plus proche et comprirent aussitôt que la personne qu'elles recherchaient se trouvait de l'autre coté. Elles se regardèrent brièvement avant de frapper pour entendre la voix de Bailey, bien plus faible que d'habitude, leur autoriser l'entrée.

Après avoir poussé la porte, la scène dont-elles furent témoins leur brisèrent le cœur. Les deux titulaires étaient assise sur le lit le plus éloigné de l'entrée, dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce. Callie avait sa tête posée contre l'épaule de Miranda qui lui caressait les cheveux pour la conforter, et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'arrivée des soeurs. La chirurgienne en orthopédie avait les yeux rougis de larmes et son mascara avait coulé, donnant à son visage un aspect misérable, triste, fatigué. Bailey, quant à elle, avait les yeux fixés sur un pan du mur et son regard ne laissait paraitre aucune émotion. Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux pour regarder Lexie et Meredith, ces dernières furent surprise de trouver un regard vide, sans vie.

« Dr Bailey » hésita Meredith, « le chef veut vous voir, il…il a quelque chose à vous demander. »

« Pourquoi ne vient il pas me le demander ici lui même » demanda alors Miranda d'une voix faible.

« Et bien… » Meredith ne savait pas quoi dire. Voyant l'état de Callie, il ne lui était pas concevable de parler de la santé de son meilleur ami. « Il faudrait que vous veniez voir sur place, il veut vous montrer quelque chose. »

Miranda soupira mais essaya tout de même de se dégager de l'étreinte de Callie qui ne voulait clairement pas la laisser partir.

« Ne me laissez pas toute seule » supplia-t-elle entre deux sanglots, agrippant la blouse de Bailey.

Lexie, qui était pour l'instant restée sans voix, s'approcha alors.

« Je vais rester ici » confia-t-elle d'une voix douce avant de prendre la place de Miranda. Une fois fait, elle sentit la tête de Callie se poser contre son épaule et essaya de trouver des mots réconfortants pour les calmer toutes les deux.

« Tout va s'arranger Callie, tout va s'arranger… » elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se convaincre que ce qu'elle disait était possible.

De leur coté, Meredith et Miranda se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre de Mark où le chef les attendait, tapotant nerveusement du pied. Après avoir pris toutes les précautions possibles, elles entrèrent dans la chambre pour trouver Mark endormi, nettoyé par Jackson du sang qui avait coulé quelques instants plus tôt.

« Les saignements se sont arrêtés, il semble aller mieux » déclara le chef en voyant les deux femmes entrer.

« Et c'est pour ça que vous m'avez appelé? » demanda Miranda incrédule.

« Il nous faut plus de chirurgiens présents au cas où l'état de Mark empirerait, du moins en attendant l'équipe de décontamination. » intervint Teddy.

« Que fait-elle d'ailleurs? » s'interrogea tout haut Meredith, entre questionnement et irritation.

« Elle ne devrait pas tarder » tenta de la rassurer Richard, même s'il était le premier à ne pas comprendre pourquoi elle se faisait toujours attendre.

Un silence incomfortable fit suite à cette déclaration, ne laissant que les moniteurs l'interrompre à intervalles réguliers.

« Comment tout cela va se terminer? » soupira Miranda en posant son regard sur Mark qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible.

Ni Richard, ni Meredith, ni Jackson, ni Teddy ne répondirent, se contentant tous de suivre le regard de Bailey et d'observer Mark…

* * *

« Dr Sheperd, que voulez-vous dire par 'ses symptômes ont disparus'? » demanda Alex en regardant Sally.

« Je veux dire par là que ses symptômes ont disparus » répondit Derek, excité.

« Derek? » Owen s'était rapproché du petit groupe, intrigué par la dernière constatation de son collègue « Tu es sûr? »

« Absolument certain, regarde: aucun saignements, pas de maux de tête, pas de maux d'estomac, rien. Reflexes parfaits, rythme cardiaque normal, température corporelle dans la norme. » il se tourna vers Owen avec un sourire « Elle va bien! » et reposa son regard vers la petite « Comment te sens-tu Sally? » demanda-t-il d'une voix douce à la petite fille.

« Comment veux-tu qu'elle se sente? Elle viens de perdre sa mère et elle est coincées avec des chirurgiens étranges qui lui posent pleins de questions étranges » ricana Cristina en se levant.

« C'est toi qui es étrange » marmonna April dans son coin.

Mais Derek ne fit pas attention et garda toute son attention sur la petite fille, attendant impatiemment sa réponse, réponse qui pouvait être la clé qui résoudrait leur problème.

« Je…je vais…bien » sanglota Sally.

Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement après avoir entendu cette réponse, et se tourna vers Alex, souriant.

« Très bien, il suffit de trouver quels médicament tu lui as donné et on aura une chance de sauver les autres. »

« Je lui ai rien donné moi! » répondit rapidement Alex.

« Dr Karev? »

Tous les médecins s'étaient tournés vers lui, attendant nerveusement la réponse du chirurgien qui blêmissait à vue d'œil. Après quelques secondes interminables, Alex ravala sa salive avant de se lancer.

« Je…je m'occupais de Mme Connor, pas de Sally et… » il marqua une pause avant de finir son explication, mais il vit que ce n'était pas nécessaire à la vue des regards horrifiés de ses collègues. « Le Dr Robbins s'est occupé de Sally, pas moi, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce qu'elle lui a donné. »

« Merde, Alex! » s'écria Derek dont tous les espoirs venaient de s'envoler.

Tous les chirurgiens présents dans la pièce poussèrent des exclamations, témoignant soit de leur colère, soit de leur déception. Certains avaient levé les yeux au ciel tandis que d'autres avaient simplement pris leur tête dans leurs mains. Mais tous finirent par poser le regard sur le corps allongé d'Arizona qui ne s'était pas réveillée depuis son arrêt cardiaque et qui ne semblait pas prête à ouvrir les yeux de sitôt. Leur seule chance de trouver rapidement un remède dormait toujours, et aucun d'eux ne savait si elle se réveillerait un jour…

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? » demanda Cristina qui, pour la première fois, montrait des signes d'inquiétude. Elle chercha à capter le regard d'Owen pour trouver un peu de réconfort, mais elle n'y trouva que de la confusion et de la peur.

« On attend. » Il se dirigea lentement vers elle et passa lentement son bras autour de ses épaules avant de la serrer contre lui, cherchant à réconforter sa femme du mieux qu'il pouvait compte tenu de son propre état. Il embrassa ses cheveux noirs et ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant une solution qui les libéreraient de cette impasse.

« Il n'y a aucun moyen de la réveiller? » demanda timidement April qui était restée assise contre le mur pendant tout ce temps.

« Elle est dans un état semi-comateux et je ne sais pas si elle survivrait si on tentait de la réveiller. » répondit tristement Owen.

« Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'elle a pu lui donner Alex? »

« N…non. »

« Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qui pourrait se trouver dans cette pièce? » insista Derek

« Je… ne crois pas, elle…elle l'a emmenée quelque part avant de …revenir ici, je ne sais pas… »

« Merde Alex, tu passe tes journées avec elle et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait fait? » s'énerva subitement April qui s'était levée d'un bond. Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher et le fait d'être si près d'une solution tout en étant si loin ne la calmait pas. Elle n'était pas vulgaire de nature, mais la situation l'autorisait à l'être.

« Eh oh, tout le monde se calme.» lança Owen. « On arrivera à rien si on commence à paniquer. »

« Ca fait deux heures qu'on panique Dr Hunt. »

« Alors il serait vraiment temps de se calmer pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un embryon de solution. » Il regarda tour à tour ses collègues qui semblaient tous plus abattus les uns que les autres. Son regard s'arrêta enfin sur Arizona qui ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie et s'avança lentement vers elle. Une fois qu'il fut assez près, il se pencha sur son oreille et murmura:

« Il serait l'heure de se réveiller Dr Robbins, on a besoin de vous maintenant. »

* * *

La salle de repos était plongée dans un silence parfait depuis de longues minutes déjà et ni Callie ni Lexie ne semblaient enclines à le briser.

En vérité, elles n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour communiquer, chacune comprenant les peurs de l'autre, chacune pensant à sa moitié qui se battait pour sa vie.

De temps en temps, l'une d'entre elles, souvent Lexie, prononçait quelques paroles de réconfort, d'espoir, avant de replonger dans le silence. Leurs sanglots s'étaient dissipés mais quelques larmes coulaient sur leur visage à intervalles réguliers.

« Lexie, que se passe t'il là-bas d'après toi? » demanda tout à coup Callie d'une voix tremblante.

Lexie secoua la tête et soupira.

« Je n'en sais rien…. »

Et encore une fois, le silence repris sa place entre les deux jeunes femmes.

* * *

**Chapitre écrit cette nuit en écoutant la BO de Forrest Gump au piano, d'où passages pas très joyeux…**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy Fields courrait aussi vite que possible à travers les couloirs du premier étage, sans réellement savoir où aller. Si son bon sens lui indiquait de rejoindre la neurologie, ses jambes, elles, ne la menaient nulle part, la faisant errer dans le même étage depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Epuisée par sa course, elle fit une pause à proximité du bureau des infirmières, et s'adossa contre le mur le plus proche. Sa respiration était saccadée, probablement dû à ses rapides allers et venues à travers l'étage, à moins que la réelle cause ne soit l'état de panique général qui s'était emparé d'elle. Alors qu'elle reprenait lentement sa respiration, un raclement de gorge suivi d'une voix masculine la fit sursauter.

« Je ne vous savait pas aussi sportive Dr Fields. »

Elle tourna la tête, cherchant la provenance de cette voix, et son regard s'arrêta sur une silhouette occupée à remplir des dossiers. Reconnaissant la personne, elle soupira; même si elle cherchait effectivement quelqu'un pour lui dire quoi faire, le médecin face à elle était loin d'être son premier choix.

« Vous n'êtes pas censé être ici Dr Stark. »

« Aucun de nous ne l'est. » répliqua-t-il sans se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici. »

« Je remplis des dossiers. »

Voyant qu'il n'ajoutait rien, Lucy s'avança dans sa direction pour se trouver juste derrière le chirurgien pédiatre. Sentant la présence de le jeune femme proche de lui, il consentit à lui faire face et émit un soupir d'agacement avant de donner la véritable raison de sa présence dans ce couloir vide.

« Pas de personnel ambulant, pas de contamination. » déclara-t-il simplement en haussant les épaules « Je ne vais pas risquer ma santé en restant à proximité de personnes susceptibles d'être contaminées sans le savoir. Malheureusement… » continua-t-il en feignant une déception « il semblerait que vous ayez réduit tous mes efforts à néant en vous promenant par ici. »

« Oh, vraiment désolée » répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Heureusement pour vous, je ne compte pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser… » Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna de Stark, bien décidée à trouver le chef. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner à un angle du couloir et donc à disparaitre de la vue de son collègue, ce dernier, l'arrêta:

« Dr Fields! »

Elle se retourna en entendant son nom et lança au chirurgien un regard mêlant étonnement et agacement.

« Dr Stark? »

Il fixa ses pieds avant de continuer, et Lucy ne put s'empêcher de penser à un petit garçon qui aurait quelques chose à demander à ses parents en sachant que la réponse serait négative.

« Je me demandais si…enfin…est-ce que ça vous dérangerait si je vous accompagnais? »

Dire que Lucy était surprise aurait été un euphémisme. Sa bouche, comme ses yeux, était grande ouverte, mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprit et balbutia une réponse.

« Peut être…enfin je veux dire…bien sur… »

« Parfait! » Stark avait relevé sa tête et un air satisfait était apparu sur son visage « Où allons-nous? »

« Neuro! » répondit Lucy avant de reprendre son chemin en direction de l'ascenseur, suivie de près par Stark.

* * *

« Réveillez-vous, je vous en prie, réveillez-vous…maintenant! » …Aucune réponse.

« April, arrête ça tout de suite, ça ne la réveillera pas. » lança Alex, agacé, à la chirurgienne stressée qui suppliait Arizona d'ouvrir les yeux depuis de longues minutes.

« Mais il faut qu'elle se réveille! » cria presque April en se retournant.

« Elle va se réveiller » tenta alors de la rassurer Alex, « Elle est forte, elle y arrivera…Elle ne nous laissera pas tomber. »

La jeune chirurgienne, tout sauf convaincue, reposa son attention sur la titulaire endormie, et s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

Profitant du nouveau silence qui s'installait dans la chambre, Cristina s'avança, se plaça juste à coté d'Arizona et commença elle aussi à lui parler, même si elle savait que ces paroles n'auraient sans doute aucun effet. Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de ce contact…

« Dr Robbins? Je ne sais pas si vous m'entendez, et je ne le pense pas à vrai dire, mais vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça. Il y a plein de petits humains qui ont besoin de vous, vous ne pouvez pas les laisser tomber. Et puis Callie…elle ne me le pardonnera jamais si quelque chose vous arrivait, et je n'ai aucune envie de la voir me détester pendant les cinquante prochaine années de mon existence ». Elle s'arrêta un instant dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réaction, aussi petite soit-elle, d'Arizona. Comprenant que les chances que cela arrive étaient quasiment nulles, elle soupira et s'éloigna du lit pour rejoindre Owen qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

« Comment vas-tu Cristina ?» demanda-t-il concerné.

« Bien… »

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler... »

« Je vais bien Owen, d'accord? » répondit-elle sèchement avant de s'éloigner de lui, se dirigeant vers le coin opposé de la pièce.

« Cristina… »

« Je vais sortir, voir ce qui se passe dehors. » le coupa Derek, qui n'avait aucune envie d'être témoin d'une dispute dans un moment pareil. Il savait que les nerfs de ses collègues étaient mis à rude épreuve, les siens aussi, mais il ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de chose maintenant. De plus, il voulait vraiment voir ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte de la chambre, et surtout, prendre des nouvelles de Meredith.

« Derek? »

« Je reviens aussi vite que possible. » dit il avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il retira sa combinaison et se précipita dans le couloir où il fut surpris, mais surtout inquiet, de ne voir personne.

« Meredith? Richard? Il y a quelqu'un? »

A ce moment là, une porte s'ouvrit un peu plus loin, laissant apparaitre une Teddy épuisée. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son regard était vide, et elle semblait avoir vieillit de dix ans.

« Teddy? Que se passe t'il? » demanda Derek en se précipitant vers elle.

Entendant Derek, elle croisa son regard, et le neurochirurgien remarqua qu'elle pleurait.

« Teddy?… »

« M…Mark est… » elle baissa immédiatement la tête.

La réaction du Dr Sheperd ne se fit pas attendre après la mention de son meilleur ami. Il aggripa fermement les épaules de Teddy et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Que se passe t'il Teddy? »

« M…Mark a été…contaminé » lui répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. « Il est dans la chambre là-bas…avec Webber, Bailey, Jackson et Meredith…il est stable… ».

Derek ne répondit rien, mais se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre en question avant d'être coupé dans son élan par sa collègue.

« Comment va Arizona? »

Le neurochirurgien se retourna lentement, se rapprocha de Teddy, et répondit à sa question après une courte hésitation.

« Elle ne se réveille pas…Teddy? Il faudrait que tu viennes avec moi dans la chambre de Mark, je dois vous dire quelques chose. »

La chirurgienne hocha la tête et suivit Derek qui était déjà entré dans la chambre. Quand elle y pénétra à son tour, elle le trouva dans les bras de Meredith, desquels il se détacha rapidement pour vérifier l'état de Mark.

« Depuis quand est-il comme ça? »

« Tu veux dire contaminé? Environ une heure. Il dort depuis une demi-heure. » le mit au courant Meredith.

« Que voulais-tu nous dire Derek? » demanda Teddy qui n'avait pas oublié les paroles de son collègue.

Sheperd ne perdit pas temps pour répondre, et expliqua la situation le plus simplement possible:

« La fille d'Anna Connor est en vie et ses symptômes semblent avoir disparus. »

« Mais c'est une excellent nouvelle! » l'interrompit Richard.

« Attendez…Sally aurait reçu un traitement avant de rejoindre la neuro, un traitement dispensé par le Dr Robbins que seul le Dr Robbins connait à l'heure qu'il est. Tant qu'elle ne se réveillera pas, et en supposant qu'elle se rappelle de tout après son réveil, les chances de guérison de nos malades sont très faibles. »

Aucun des chirurgiens ne prit la parole après avoir entendu ces dernières nouvelles. Derek en profita pour poser une question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis un moment:

« Richard? L'équipe de décontamination est en route n'est-ce pas? »

Le chef fut pris par surprise, une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait déjà pas put répondre à Meredith, et il s'était considéré chanceux qu'elle n'ait pas posé d'autres questions, mais il savait que Derek n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

« Je ne sais pas Derek, je vais les appeler tout de suite. »

Il voulait le faire depuis longtemps, mais les derniers évènements, notamment l'arrivée de Mark, l'en avait empêché. Sans laisser le temps à Derek de répondre, il sortit de la chambre et composa le numéro de l'équipe.

* * *

« Alors, vous avez trouvé un nom pour le bébé? »

« Sofia si c'est une fille, Mark Jr si c'est un garçon. »

« Quoi? »

« Je rigolais. On a pas encore trouvé de nom pour un garçon. »

Lexie et Callie étaient toujours dans la salle de repos, et les pleurs avaient laissé place à des discussions sur des sujets faciles à aborder, les forçant à oublier l'état dans lequel se trouvaient Mark et Arizona. Mais cette dernière conversation se rapprochait dangereusement du sujet tabou et Lexie y coupa court rapidement.

« Alors… » hésita-t-elle, « Pourquoi avoir choisi l'ortho? »

Callie resta silencieuse un moment, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Lexie, je veux sortir d'ici et voir ce qui se passe dehors. » la supplia-t-elle subitement au grand étonnement de la plus jeune.

« Je…je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

Mais Callie ne comptait pas vraiment tenir compte de l'avis de la jeune femme, et se leva, rejoignant la porte la porte d'un pas assuré. Elle l'ouvrit sans hésitation et lança un regard interrogatif à Lexie avant de s'engager dans le couloir, lui demandant si elle voulait la suivre. Cette dernière hocha la tête et sortit de la chambre, se demandant malgré tout si c'était une bonne idée.

Etant restées dans le noir pendant de longues minutes, la lumière du couloir les éblouirent un moment, et elle ne virent pas tout de suite les deux silhouettes qui se hâtaient dans leur direction. Ce ne fut qu'après de longues secondes qu'elle reconnurent les Dr Field et Stark.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? » demanda Callie, visiblement étonnée.

« Voir le chef » répondit Lucy qui semblait essoufflée…et extrêmement inquiète.

« Il y a un problème? »

Lucy et Stark échangèrent un regard avant que la jeune femme ne réponde.

« Il y a une dizaine de patients contaminés au rez-de-chaussée… »

« Quoi? Le virus n'a pas pu aller là-bas! » s'exclama Lexie qui recommença à paniquer.

« Apparemment si » répondit un impassible Dr Stark.

« Tu entend ça Callie? On aurait pas dû sortir de cette chambre. » fit Lexie sans quitter Stark des yeux pendant que lui et Lucy cherchaient un moyen de trouver le chef. Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle tourna la tête vers la chirurgienne orthopédique et lâcha un cri.

« CALLIE! »

Elle se précipita à ses cotés et tenta de la soutenir, bientôt aidée par les deux autres chirurgiens qui avaient réagit au cri de la jeune brune.

Callie venait de s'évanouir, et Lucy fut la première à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Il y a a un problème avec le bébé! »

Un éclair d'horreur passa dans le regard de Lexie qui resta incapable de bouger pendant quelques secondes, choquée par les paroles de l'obstétricienne. Mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits avant d'aider Lucy et Stark à soulever Callie pour l'installer sur un lit qui trainait dans le couloir. Une fois fait, la blonde s'approcha de de la femme enceinte et commença à l'examiner. Au fur et à mesure de son examen, Lexie ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son visage blêmissait à vue d'œil. Ca ne devait pas être bon…

* * *

« Allo? Ici Richard Webber du Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. Nous avons besoin d'une équipe de décontamination, TOUT DE SUITE, où est-elle? »

« Nous venons de vous envoyer un équipe, elle devrait déjà être arrivée, Dr Webber. »

« Je ne vous appellerai pas si elle était là! » s'énerva Richard

« Calmez-vous monsieur, elle ne devrait vraiment pas tarder. Patientez encore un peu… »

« Patienter? Des gens meurent ici! »

Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil avant que son correspondant ne réponde.

« On vous envoie une autre équipe. Tenez-nous au courant de leur arrivée. »

« Où est la première ? »

« Nous n'arrivons pas à entrer en contact avec elle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe… »

* * *

**Heureusement que c'est les vacances, une insomnie = un chapitre, même si je dois avouer que celui là est loin d'être mon préféré…mais j'ai un concours à préparer et je sais pas si je pourrai poster de sitôt alors je préfère ça que rien du tout.**


End file.
